


Smutty Fanfic Trope Jar Fill Challenge

by CosmicBash



Category: Music RPF
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Anal Sex, And then?? Just, Bad Dirty Talk, Biting, Blood and Injury, Bottom!Colson, But it tapers off later on into, Butt Plugs, Condoms, Consent, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Extremely Dubious Consent, FaceFucking, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Handcuffs, Knotting, Light Choking, M/M, Marking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mirror Sex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scenting, Selfies, Sex Toys, Smut Jar Fill challenge, Straight!Em, Top!Kelly, Top!Pete, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, bottom!Em, degredation, dorky dirty talk, more dirty talk, more like, reference to oral knotting, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicBash/pseuds/CosmicBash
Summary: One of my friend's did this Jar Fill so I wanted to join in with some Emgk and Pelly works. Since theres barely and Pelly smut and we could always use more Emgk! Hope you guys enjoy!I'm taking recommendations for the jars on my tumblr https://cosmicbash.tumblr.com/post/625519233621737472/hmmmm-should-i-start-a-prompt-series-to-fill-upSend me an ask with what you want to see 😊
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Eminem, Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Pete Davidson
Comments: 44
Kudos: 142





	1. Who's your daddy? (Pelly)

**Author's Note:**

> First up! Some daddy kink Pelly! How classy.
> 
> Ask: 
> 
> Would you write something about Colson calling Pete "daddy" on accident while they're having sex? And Colson gets really freaked out by it but Pete's totally down?

Pete's hips are driving forward in slow steady thrusts, fucking his cock into the unbearably tight heat of his best friend when it happens.

"Yes! Daddy-" 

Colson's gasp feels more like a gunshot in his ears than a simple two word whisper. 

It catches him so off guard that he can't help but immediately stop moving all together. His cheeks red and chest shaking while he buries himself balls deep into the blonde below him. So hard Colson's fingers are visibly whitening against the sheets. It's not intentional, Pete's just in shock and the timing unfortunately landed on a forward thrust. 

"W-what?" His throat feels tight. Which it should, it should have just closed right up and stopped him from even asking in the first place. Because he's making it super weird right now, stopping in the middle of what was some great sex just to ask his partner to clarify one of their moans. 

Especially when he can't help but feel at least a little bit responsible for the dilema. Since right before Colson's outburst he had been driving his dick down into the man's ass and asking him over and over if he "likes that-" like some douchey porn star.

It's just, Pete's never had someone call him daddy in bed before. Sure, he and a few ex's had joked around, in a cringey more mocking kind of way outside the bedroom before. Because quite frankly, it was fucking weird, and since Pete already considered himself a man with a never ending list of daddy issues he also felt like he sorta had the expert opinion on said matter. 

But none of those girls had ever moaned it like Colson did and sounded like they meant it.

Suddenly the word seemed to have gone from boner killer in his brain to holy shit please say that again.

"What?" Colson sounded just as out of breath as him, but to Pete's surprise he didn't turn his head or even attempt to look back at him.

"What...what'd you say a minute ago?" His face felt like it was on fire, a flush burning its way across his cheekbones and back towards his ears.

Colson's neck and ears looked equally red below him. "Seriously?" The blonde sounded annoyed, the sharp edge to his tone had Pete's heart racing anxiously. "Same thing I'm gonna say now, fuck me. Fucking fuck me Pete-" Colson's forehead was rubbing back and forth across the sheets, and one of his hands even reached back to curl around the edge of Pete's thigh.

That was hot too. The comedian doubted he'd ever find a time where Colson said that and his balls didn't immediately ache. And it was true. Just before the embarrassing "D" drop Colson had been rambling on to Pete to fuck him. Hence his stupid "you like that-"'s and now even stupider questioning.

These kind of awkward moments were what made Pete hate dirty talk in the first place. He had a bad habit of reading too much into basic everyday conversations, of course he was going to have the same problem in the bedroom.

But was being self aware of how much of an utter dumbass he was being, going to stop Pete from continuing?

Nope.

"No. After that." 

"Pe-e-te-" Now Colson was whining his name for the wrong reasons. "Cmon, man. Do you seriously wanna play 50 fucking questions right now? Just-" a too tight squeeze and rock of his friend's hips made Pete gasp. "Fuck me."

Humping back onto his cock wasn't fair. Pete was even willing to bet his therapist would call it an outright manipulative redirection.

Not that he was going to talk about any of this in therapy. Sure their sex life has come up a few times, but almost exclusively regarding his own insecurites and body issues. The last thing Pete needed or wanted was for his therapist to start diagnosing his kinks. Or Colson's kinks. Or god forbid what their shared interests might mean in the long run.

"I will- just-" Pete found himself blinking down at his partner. Fingers curled tight around the other man's hips to hold him still. When his gaze traveled down further he could easily see the space where they connected. His own dark fuzzy pubes a jarring contrast to Colson's milky white ass. "You...you totally fucking called me daddy...right?"

Another groan and shake of platinum hair.

Pete felt even redder as he clarified. "You said, yes Da-"

"Alright!" Colson's voice sounded a little frantic while he cut him off. That flush along his neck looking even darker as his free hand came up to rub over it. "Alright, I- I did. Yeah. Don't fucking repeat it, I...I know what I said."

"O-okay."

Now things felt even more awkward. 

Was he supposed to just, get back to it? Jump right back into fucking like the conversation never even happened? Or is this something they should talk about? 

This was exactly why he lived by the whole, jerk off before you talk rule. It was almost impossible to have a clear mind and discuss important shit when all your blood was pooled in your dick. Even more so when your partner's ass was choking said dick and preventing any fucking blood from traveling back up to your brain where you desperately needed it.

"Pete-" Colson was using that serious tone of his now. The one the man only ever used outside of sex, when the brunette was freaking out over something stupid. And oh god that's exactly what he's doing right now isn't it? Is he panicking that bad that Colson can hear it? "Stop."

"S-sorry-" Now he'd done it. It took 6 months but now he's finally gone and fucked up their sex life too. A new record sure, but Pete had really thought he could avoid it this time.

A sharp pinch of nails into his skin prevented him from pulling out. Colson's upper body stretching so he could fold one arm in front of him and twist around. All beautiful flushed cheeks and sky colored eyes. A look full of so much sympathy and embarrassment it felt like an arrow straight to Pete's poor thudding heart. "Not-" the blonde was sighing, using his grip to pull the comedian flush against his ass once more. "Not like that. I meant, stop- stop overthinking shit man. I'm sorry."

"O-oh." Pete's chest felt like a hummingbird was trapped inside it. Every spot where he and Colson were currently touching burning iron hot. "Sor-- wait. Why're you saying sorry?"

Dark eyebrows rose for a moment and then the blonde's eyes were moving to stare across the room and not at his face. "For you know...saying that. Like...calling you daddy."

Confusion was joining the tsunami of emotions rolling inside Pete. "Huh?"

Colson glanced back at him and Pete swore he could visibly see the older man's face grow redder before it's eyes shut and suddenly half of it was buried back in the sheets. "I mean- it-- it was an accident, I don't- I'm not like-- ah, I-" Colson's palm was back rubbing across his neck once more. "I didn't mean to remind you of your dad or some shit while we're fucking. I- I don't even know where that came from, maybe some stupid porn I watched the other day got stuck in my head? It wasn't- fuck-"

Why did Colson sound like he was the one panicking now?

"Wait, wait, wait. Time out-" Pete's hands left the other man's hips to come together like a referee's. His own eyebrows drawn tight together in utter bewilderment. "You think I'm freaking out about my dad right now?"

The embarrassed whine and quiet "Yeah, sorry-" from his partner threw Pete for a loop.

"Bro-" his voice jumped a few octaves higher than he intended it to. "I'm literally balls deep in your ass right now. Why the fuck would I be thinking about my dad? I mean, I am now, so thanks, but-"

"B-because you're freaking out!"

"So are you!"

Great, now they were screaming at eachother.

Colson's palm wave in the air lacked it's usual dismissive quality from how ridiculous it looked above his naked arched back. "You- fucking christ Pete, you freaked first! You- you stopped and asked and-"

"Because I wasn't sure if that's what you said!" Now his italian heritage had his own hands flying through the air and smacking lightly against his chest. 

"What else could I have fucking said?"

"I-I don't know? Maddy? Baddie? You're fucking weird and always saying filthy shit-"

"Maddy? Really-"

Pete's face felt like it was on fire. In comparison the palms he had against his cheeks were cold. "I don't know!" A muffled laugh drew his eyes back open. His gaze traveling back down to lock on his friends colorful back, and how it was lightly trembling. "W-what?"

Colson's head shook briefly before the man's own eyes were peeking back at him. A lopsided smile tugging at the rapper's mouth. "Are we seriously arguing with your dick in me right now?"

The amused question had Pete's previous irritation draining away like air out of a deflating balloon. "Oh...uh..yeah…"

The blonde properly laughed now and the sound felt like it lifted a heavy weight off of Pete's chest. "How are you still fucking hard?"

Now Pete couldn't help but snort himself. Or stop from glancing down to their connection. "Well I mean. You've kinda got a death grip on my dick dude-"

"Shut up-" Every laugh made Colson tighten up and it was so funny Pete found himself giggling at the discovery.

"No seriously! Every- ahaha, every time you fucking laugh dude-"

A sharp smack caught his hip but Pete just laughed harder. Bending forward until he was snickering between his partner's shoulders. Hips wiggling forward on every one and meeting Colson's own squirms.

"Oh my god-" The rapper was full on huffing now with laughter. His head shaking from side to side and fingers pinching and squeezing every inch of skin his twisted wrist could reach. "I hate you."

"Mhm-" Pete couldn't help but hum to try and stifle some of his quiet giggling. Lips peppering a few scattered kisses along teal skyline. "I know. I know."

It took them both another full minute to settle. Colson's other hand having come up to thread comfortingly through the back of Pete's hair at some point. 

At least now they were near cuddling instead of fighting.

"Hey," Colson's voice sounded soft as it broke the warm silence. The massaging rub of his fingertips against Pete's scalp stuttering. "Seriously though. Sorry I made it weird earlier."

Shifting his hips lazily Pete shook his head and pecked another kiss along the blonde's shoulderblade. "Nah. Don't be. Wasn't weird."

He didn't have to see Colson's eye roll to know it happened. By this point Pete could feel the damn action with how often the rapper did it around him. "Shut up, just, I'm saying let's forget about it and move on. Alright?" The ass in front of him gave a not so subtle wiggle, reminding Pete of how achingly hard he still was inside it.

"Yeah? Yeah." The brunette was confirming it more with himself than with Colson as he nodded. A parting kiss sneaking it's way up into the older man's hairline before he finally sat back up. "I can do that."

Colson's body shifted once Pete's hands settled back down on his hips. Both of the rapper's arms pulling back underneath him to move into a more comfortable position. 

Pete was honestly surprised the blonde's back didn't hurt yet. He could barely last a half hour of Colson fucking him down like this before he felt like a disc slipped. It probably had something to do with all the yoga the other man did.

"You're thinking again." Colson's sigh at least maintained a little bit of that earlier amusement.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, but about like yoga. Not the whole d-daddy-, yeah-"

"Yoga?"

Blushing Pete anxiously tapped his fingers along his friend's hips. "J-just...ignore me okay? You want me to fuck you right?" In hopes to avoid another pointless conversation the comedian ground his hips forward. "I wanna fuck you-"

Colson's hips pulled away and then fucked back onto his cock slowly. Accompanied by a low groan. "Yeah-"

"Yeah." Pete's tongue felt a little tied while he parroted the blonde. Hips rolling softly to start building their way up to an actual thrust. "Yeah. You do. You-" he pulled partially out and slid back in with a quiet huff. "You want my dick." 

"Mhm." Colson's little hum and meeting rock encouraged him more. 

"Y-you love it-"

"Yeah-" 

The next thrust was a little harder, jolting a satisfied groan out of his partner's mouth. And unfortunately another poor attempt at dirty talk out of Pete's distracted mind. "Yeah, you love it. Love daddy's dick don't you-"

"Pete-" Colson's whine and more forceful thrust back had Pete biting down a loud moan. 

"S-sorry-" Pete's head dropped forward shamefully but he didn't stop moving. Just kept rolling his hips in a steadily climbing rythym. "Fuck- sorry. It's just- fuck it's just kinda hot and- and the harder I try not to think about it the more-"

"Hot?" Now Colson's the one who's voice is climbing a few octaves. His neck twisting around so their eyes can meet. 

The fucked out expression on the blonde's flushed face just makes Pete's hips jerk forward harder. He hates how goddamn beautiful Colson looks every time he peeks back at him during sex. It's cheating.

"Y- yeah."

"You weren't-"

"No. Fuck-" Pete's fingers dig down into his partner's hips while he thrusts in hard to grind for a moment. An explanation rushing out of his mouth behind a moan. "Fuck, it- it was so fucking hot- not, not weird-"

Colson's back arches beneath him. The string of curses leaving the rapper just egging Pete's pleasurable grinding on even more. "S-shit- ah- Pete-"

"Sorry-" Now that he was moving again it was hard to stop. Colson felt so tight and his cock felt so goddamn greedy. "Fuck- so good Colson, feels so, so fucking good."

"Ah fuck-" a palm jerked back to grab onto his wrist. Colson's long fingers closing around it tightly before the blonde buries his face down into the pillow. "Fuck! F-fuck me harder then d-daddy-"

It's so quiet but still enough to get Pete's hips snapping out and back in harder. Colson's knees skating forward an inch when he does it again. 

Apparently he does have a daddy kink afterall. Just, maybe only when Colson's the one saying it, because there's something ridiculously hot about hearing the word stutter out of his best friend's mouth.

"Yeah? Want- you want daddy to fuck you harder?" Pete's tongue feels thick in his mouth. "Want daddy's big dick to split you open?"

"Fuck, Pete-" Colson's next gasp is so high it's got the comedian's head spinning. 

"No, daddy. Call me daddy-" his fingers are clutching so tight he's sure its gotta sting but Pete knows Colson loves the little bruises. "Tell me how much you love daddy's dick Colson-"

The brunette's fucking into his partner so hard now that the headboard is actually smacking against the wall. 

"Fuck-" Colson sounds out of breath, but the grip he's got on Pete's wrist just tightens. "I love it- ah- fuck I fucking love your dick daddy-"

That husky moan almost sends Pete right over the edge. His eyes flutter closed and his pace falters but the comedian somehow manages to hold off on busting. His hips grinding forward deep inside his best friend over and over until Colson's whining. 

"You-" Pete has to pause to catch his breath, the hand not currently being grabbed sliding up the center of Colson's lower back. Palm smoothing over the sweaty arched skin to push down and bend the man's body even further. "You wanna come on daddy's dick?"

"P-please-" Colson's hips swivel back and forth. A shudder rolling its way through the older male's body as he wiggles. It only takes a quick glance up to find the blonde's other hand missing from it's spot clutching the sheets for Pete to realize Colson's jacking himself off in rhythm to his grinding. "Fuck Petey, d-daddy, fuck me."

It's so hot Pete's eyes flutter closed once again. A tight pleasure winding itself up deep in his guts while he pulls out and claps back inside. Air rushing hard out his nostrils from how hard he's biting his own tongue to not just spill right then and there.

Colson's fingers slip down from his wrist to awkwardly clutch over his own. The soft affectionate stroking across his knuckles finally providing something to focus on other than the blindingly tight heat swallowing his cock over and over.

"Close-" His warning is sharp and clipped. Both hands digging so deeply into his partner's hips he can almost feel the scrape of bone against bone as he picks up the speed to start properly jack hammering into Colson's body. 

A hiccuped moan and hard clench tells him Colson is too. 

"Fuck-" Even just speaking has him leaking, his cock so full and ready to burst it's painful. "Yeah, cmon, f-fucking cum for daddy, c-cum on this dick baby-"

Just when he thinks it's going to be too much and that he's gonna bust way too soon Colson's whole body tenses up. A long painful sounding groan crying out of the blonde's mouth while his hips erratically roll. It's got Pete's own orgasm hitting him like a truck. His vision whiting out while he spills his load, hot cum splashing down and around his cock inside the condom over and over until he's milked himself dry with Colson's quivering hole.

When the burst of pleasure fades he's not surprised to find himself collapsed overtop of his partner. Mouth panting heavily while his cheek rests against tatted skin. Coming that hard feels like a soft reset on his brain, imaginary dial up sounds ringing inside his ears while the organ tries to restart all of its processors.

The only thing keeping him grounded and awake is the still soft squeeze of his best friend's fingers around his own. Colson's hand continuing to hold on even through both of their utterly exhausting climaxes. It's sweet, and when Pete regains enough motor function he even manages to twist and pull the other man's limp hand up to kiss over his knuckles. His teeth and tongue tasting the salty sweat of Colson's skin blissfully for a few moments.

Of course it has to come to an end, a guy can only smother his partner down into the mattress for so long before it goes from sweet tired cuddling to attempted murder afterall.

"You're crushing me-"

"Yeah." Pete's laugh is mostly a wheeze. He still lingers ontop of Colson for another minute before pinching the base of his condom to pull out and roll off him. "Sorry." At least the sheets feel nice and cool against his back.

The condom gets tied and tossed blindly over in the direction of Colson's wastebasket. Pete's too tired to care if he makes the shot or not, the only thing that matters right then is rolling over to snuggle up to his best friend.

The first hour post sex is prime cuddle time, usually because Colson is too sleepy to fight him off. Meaning Pete's free to pepper kisses along the other man's skin and tangle their bodies up like a kraken trying to sink a ship. At least, that's what Pete would be doing, if Colson wasn't still laying face down on his stomach.

The fact that the man still hasn't bothered moving actually has the comedian feeling a little worried. "Hey," his voice comes out soft, fingers reaching out to hesitantly rub Colson's lower back. "You okay? I wasn't too rough right?"

The snort that he gets in response has Pete feeling even more confused. 

But Colson still doesn't move. Just keeps his face stuck down in the pillow. The most Pete finds for a reaction is just the other man's fingers picking at the sheets by his head. It's so out of character Pete's almost ready to start freaking out.

"Hey," his fingers climb up to squeeze the back of Colson's neck. Body shifting up onto one of his elbows. "I'm serious. I didn't hurt you did I? C-Cuz I really wasn't trying to and-"

"I'm fine Pete!" Colson's face finally puffed up from the pillow in a heavy huff. His face so red he looked like a literal tomato. 

"Yeah?" Blue eyes avoided his, even when Pete scooted closer to press a short kiss to a sweaty hairline. "You kinda seem like you're freaking out right now."

"I-" Colson's mouth dropped open, his gaze scanning across the cushion for what to say. "...you sure that's not weird?"

"Huh?"

"T-the daddy thing." 

"Oh." The blonde's face wasn't just red from the pillow afterall, now Pete's felt hot too. "Weird? No, no, no, not- not fucking weird. Surprising? Sure, but, then again, I've probably heard you call yourself daddy like a hundred times so-"

"Fuck man, that's different though-" Colson finally rolled over onto his side to slap a palm lightly against Pete's shoulder. "That's like, me, I'm daddy not-"

"You crying out for daddy?"

That earned the comedian a harder shove, one he quickly ignored to pull their bodies closer together. Despite Colson's shy protests. "Fuck off man-" The blonde was actually being downright adorable over this.

"You're so cute-" Pete couldn't help himself. "Cmon, don't be shy, daddy doesn't mind-" His little snicker was interrupted by Colson's nails scraping into his skin. "Ow- ow, ha, stop pinching me-" pinching the blonde back Pete fumbled his hand up to grab his friend softly by the jaw. "I mean it. Don't worry. I liked it, sounds hot when you say it. So stop stressing dude. "

Colson's cheeks were still flushed, perfectly complimenting the furious glare being shot his way. "Yeah?" Stealing a kiss felt too tempting, so that's what the comedian did. 

"Yeah. So relax." Pete's mouth stretched up into a wide grin. "Daddy's gonna have to punish you if you don't-"


	2. Impatience (emgk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marshall get's impatient waiting on Colson to arrive at their hotel room and baits the younger rapper on until he finally arrives and screws him hard in the entryway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> For the prompts : Against a wall with bottom Em? All the best ❤ - hinti-fussballgott

“You’re impatient today-“ Marshall’s mouth was curling up into an amused smile in between persistent kisses.

Colson’s body was pressing into his, backing him up into their hotel room until his back met the wall. The door carelessly kicked closed behind the taller male so hard Marshall almost couldn’t hold in a laugh. If he didn’t have a habit of renting out whole floors for privacy he’d worry about upsetting their neighbors. 

But the closest people were possibly above or below them. A muffled slam like that wouldn’t travel too far through the floorboards, and, at the moment he found it hard to care if it did. Not when the blonde was knocking his head back against the tacky wallpaper and kissing the air from his lungs.

Colson had barely let him open his door before the older rapper had found himself being ravished. Seeing his partner so desperate almost felt intoxicating. 

Some needy kisses weren’t going to keep him from acting smart about it though. “Not even gonna say hello first?” 

“Shut up-“ Another sharp kiss rejected his teasing. Colson’s teeth catching on his bottom lip to suck it the same moment large palms groped his ass. Pulling their bodies impossibly closer until all Marshall could focus on was the stiff line grinding against his hip inside his partner’s jeans.

Usually such a snappy response would annoy him, but currently all Colson’s prickly attitude did was turn him on even more.

When he had first came up with the idea to tease and rile Colson up over text before the man’s long flight home Marshall had expected the blonde to show up pissy and quiet outside their hotel room. All flushed while he cried about being blue balled. That was how the other male had reacted last time. So this uncharacteristically dominant display was a pleasant surprise.

Maybe it was because this time the older rapper’s texts had primarily been about how sad he was that Colson wasn’t there to stuff his hole. 

But, If he was being honest the texts he’d sent were so out there they had even made him blush a little while writing them. So the messy kisses and groping hands were a reasonable reaction. It wasn’t often though that he got the urge to have someone fuck him down into the mattress, so of course when it came he wasn’t one to be shy about it. Especially not when he knew Colson was already on his way out to see him too.

And so far the blonde was doing a great job at scratching that itch for him. Sure his spine wasn’t going to be happy about the wall slam, but that was a problem for future him to deal with. All that mattered now was moving this horny make out session over onto their soft pillow top mattress. Then Colson could manhandle him around to his heart’s content.

Those crisp white sheets were just begging for a mess to be made on them.

Before Marshall could steer his partner that way he suddenly found both of his wrists pinned to the wall. Colson’s mouth leaving his to trail a hot line of kisses down his throat. “Don’t.” The younger rapper’s hands dragged his arms up above his head, switching their grip over to one even tighter snag of long fingers and warm palm to hold his hands in place. “You wanted me to come take care of you right? So, let me.”

Being pinned makes his cock throb even harder, despite the fact Marshall’s almost certain if he wanted to get free he could easily overpower the blonde. “Doesn’t seem like you’re giving me much of a choice.” 

A sharp suck to Marshall’s throat had him hissing, his hips thrusting forward reflexively. “Nope.” He could feel Colson grinning against his Adam’s apple. The hand not currently pinning his wrists slipping down the back of his sweats. Knocking the loose fitting fabric down to pool around his ankles. “So just relax.”

A firm squeeze to his ass has Marshall biting back a moan and a playful smirk. “Oh I’m plenty relaxed.” 

Blue eyes jerk up to meet his, the palm groping his ass sliding down further. Until thin fingers finally find the surprise the older rapper’s been hiding. “Fuck Marsh-“ Colson’s groaning low and deep, his pupils dilating right before Marshall’s eyes. The sight and sound is enough to have his cock throbbing inside his briefs.

“You gonna stand there and stare or actually take me over to the bed and fuck me?” 

Those soft pink lips captured his again, knocking his skull back against the wall with another soft thud. Colson’s pressing so close Marshall can feel the blonde’s gold nose ring scratching against his skin with each tilted smack. The younger rapper always kissed him like he wanted to seal their mouths together forever. So close and so hard it almost hurt. But Marshall loved every second of it. Usually his own fingers would be knotting up in soft pale hair to pull the other man impossibly closer. To meld their bodies together too.

Not being able to felt like torture. Especially when Colson pulled back and squeezed his ass harder. His fingers pushing roughly on the small plug. “Oh I’m gonna fuck you,” Teeth scraped across Marshall’s fuzzy jaw, up to his ear. “Gonna fuck you so hard you'll be seeing stars Marsh.” 

Colson’s own erection scraped hard against his own. The rough fabric of his jeans providing the perfect drag of friction.

“Yeah?” Marshall’s hips jerked forward impulsively. “Prove it.”

In a flash the older rapper found himself twisted around, Colson’s warm body curling over his back. Pressing him into the wall again, face first this time. The blonde’s cock grinding properly against his ass, rocking the toy inside Marshall so deeply it made his eyes want to roll.

“Alright.” Colson’s breath felt hot and heavy against the back of his neck. “I’m gonna fuck you right here then.” 

“Yeah?” Marshall’s mouth felt dry, a satisfied smirk stretching across his lips while he leaned forward to press his forehead into the cool wall. “Feeling a little impulsive today?” 

Fingers hooked into the elastic band of his briefs. “Mm, no. Not really.” Colson’s other palm slid up under his t-shirt. Fingers spanning out across his tattoo. “I was thinking about screwing you against the door the whole way here. Even picked up a little bottle of lube.”

“Look at you, all prepared for once.” A soft teasing laugh puffed past Marshall’s lips, another bubbled up as he ground his ass back against his partner’s bulge. “Me too.”

The hum that rumbled deep in Colson’s throat just encouraged Marshall to do it again. His fingers scraping against the wallpaper for purchase while he arched his back. 

"You're evil. You know that?" His briefs went down with a hard tug. Stopping just above his knees, providing a good deal of resistance when the blonde clumsily knocked his feet apart. 

The only thing sparring Colson from an annoyed elbow was his own impatience. “Wrote a whole album about it-“ Palms spreading his ass cut off Marshall’s snarky response, a gasp slipping out before he can catch it. 

“Can’t believe I was up 5,000 feet in the air struggling not to jerk off while you were down here stretching your ass open, fucking some tiny toy without me-“ Teeth cut into the back of Marshall’s neck. “Too bad there’s no cell service that high up, I bet phone sex still counts towards us joining the mile high club-“ Colson’s belt jangled audibly while the blonde worked his jeans open. The cold metal brushing briefly against Marshall’s thigh. “I would’ve loved hearing you open yourself up.”

“Yeah?” The first touch of his partner’s cock against his skin had the older rapper’s toes curling. “Guess you’ve got some lost time to make up for then.”

The blonde’s groan is like music, his sharp bites and warm sucks across the knob at the top of Marshall’s spine only riling him up more.

When Colson finally tugs the plug free the brunette can’t help but whine softly and rock his hips back to chase after it. The sudden emptiness after feeling filled for so long jarring. But the click of a plastic cap promises it’s larger replacement is coming. 

“Where’d you even get this?” Colson’s breath is hot in his ear. Tickling his skin in a way that has his neck wanting to scrunch up. “If you’re missing me that much I can always just make you a copy of the real thing, we could both do it and swap dongs-“ Three wet fingers prod at his hole, rubbing over the softened pucker until they slide in with little resistance. 

“Keep- ah, keep dreaming-“ Marshall can feel the brat’s little smug smile even through the fabric of his shirt.

“Just saying-“ Colson’s humming, scissoring his fingers at a fast pace. Not even deep enough to brush against his prostate. “It would be kinda hot if you fucked me with a silicone copy of my cock buried up your ass.” 

It might be because he’s feeling frustrated but Marshall can’t help but find himself somewhat agreeing with the blonde’s suggestion. “M-Maybe-“ It’s not something he wants to focus on at the current moment though, not when they’re so close to actually fucking. “We’ll talk later, but, just fucking worry about screwing me first-“

It’s Colson’s turn to tut in his ear. “Now who’s being impatient?” 

A snappy comment bubbles up Marshall’s throat but before he can spit it out Colson’s fingers pull out with a wet squelch. Moving up to grab him by his hips and pull him back, until he’s left pressing his cheek against the wall. Ass arched up higher in the air so that the thick head of said man’s cock can settle back in their place. 

Even with the plug and then the man’s thick fingers it still struggles to push inside, but the tight resistance just means they both moan as it finally slides home. Stretching Marshall open with a slow burn.

“Fuck-“ Colson’s nose presses hard against his scalp, voice almost as tight as the grip he’s got on the older male’s hips. “So fucking tight.”

The brunette can’t help but nod in agreement, scratch his nails across the wallpaper in front of him. “Yeah-“ his tongue feels tied, it’s like all of his neurons are ceasing to fire and produce a proper thought. Colson’s cock actually has him feeling speechless until the other man finally bottoms out. 

Marshall feels so full he can’t help but curse.

“S-Shit-“ With Colson’s knees bumping against the back of his thighs Marshall finds himself being forced up onto his tippy toes. Fingers fluttering across the wall in front of him to try and find anything to hold onto before the man starts moving.

Of course he finds nothing.

Which leaves him squishing his cheek hard against the cool room wall to moan while Colson’s cock slides halfway out to slam back in. His feet skipping and stretching beneath him with every harsh thrust. Sweatpants slipping beneath his bare toes and threatening to upend him completely.

Like this Marshall can’t even cover his mouth or bite a knuckle to smother each keen and gasp. Colson’s fucking so many sounds out of his mouth it’s like the brat’s trying to ensure he makes his money’s worth on all those room rentals nearby.

“Yeah, you like that?” The blonde’s hips snap forward a little harder, dragging Marshall’s cheek up the wall. “Like my thick cock stretching you out?"

Colson's always a rambler during sex. So much that Marshall was willing to bet money that if he ever tried doing actual porn even the crew would tell him to shut the fuck up. He's never met someone who can babble the way Colson does, whether he's giving or receiving. The only thing that he's found to shut the brat up with is a cock or fingers in his mouth.

And that's not always a guarantee either.

"So fucking loud you're gonna have a maid calling the police on us Em-" Colson's cock slams so hard inside him Marshall's vision actually blurs. The noise it knocks out of him is just short of sounding pained but the blonde doesn't let up. He actually hikes the older rapper's hips up higher, until Marshall's head is almost dropping lower than his shoulders. "Can you imagine that headline? Eminem gets fucked so hard the cops come to his rescue?"

The adjust in angle has Colson dragging over his prostate over and over. It's the only thing keeping him from talking back and reminding the blonde to just shut the fuck up already. 

Unfortunately all this also does is make Marshall's grunts and moans louder. Each one matching the rhythmic slam of his partner's cock in his ass until the man feels like a broken record.

Between his legs his own dick is aching, leaking precum in steady streams while it uselessly bounces between his legs. With his current position where his palms are flat to the wall he can't reach down to grab it. The lack of stimulation has Marshall's head spinning.

"F-fuck, Colson-" peeking back Marshall can't help but shiver at the heated look being directed his way.

Colson's cheeks are flushed, his platinum mop of hair an absolute mess. Lips parted while he pants. Marshall's tore between finding it cute or sexy. Colson pulls off both looks with absolute ease. 

Biting his lip Marshall cocks his head and scrapes his fingers across the wall. He's not confident enough to try and say it. Each continued roll of his partner's hips already has a whine building up inside his throat.

Thankfully Colson understands his vague motions and slips one hand free from his hip to sneak around the front of his body. A sharp smirk stretching across the blonde's pretty mouth when his fingers finally curl around Marshall's cock.

The firm grip draws out an instant groan. Marshall's eyes fluttering closed and his head dropping. 

"Fuck-" his feet feel unsteady, shuffling around so he can try to fuck forward into Colson's loose fist. Each thrust of his partner's hips jolting his body back down.

Just when Marshall feels like he might burst Colson stops moving all together. Just grinds his cock forward and slips those fingers up from around the brunette's dick to climb up his chest. Not stopping until there's a warm palm pressing between Marshall's collarbones. Hiking his tee up to bunch above a tatted arm. 

"Can I choke you?" Colson's nose is nuzzling against the older rapper's neck. Breath hot. His long body draping over Marshall's back.

The utterly vulnerable way Colson asks has Marshall wanting to chuckle. Despite screwing him hard against the wall and feigning some sort of dominance the blonde's still aware of who's actually in control between the two of them. Too nervous to just take without being given permission first.

"Please-" Colson's fingers climb higher, until the pads of his fingertips are tickling the front of Marshall's throat. The younger rapper sounds desperate, and his cock grinds forward impatiently. Drawing out a weak groan.

The pause in action at least gives Marshall a moment to breath, clear his head and shift the position of his arms.

Swapping over to bracing his forearm against the wall Marshall wiggles his hips back and frees up his other palm to curl around his cock. Only answering Colson once he's got himself settled. 

"Yeah-" The word comes out in a weak exhale, forcing Marshall into clearing his throat and then nodding again to confirm. "Fuck me-"

Colson's low groan and peppered kisses to his neck make his nerves tingle. And when those long fingers climb up higher to dance across his adam's apple Marshall can't help but moan himself. His own tightening around his cock to squeeze in anticipation.

Colson doesn't start choking him until after his hips have started moving again. The featherlight pressure slowly increasing in time with each roll of the man's hips.

By the time Marshall's airway is finally being properly cut off Colson's full on pounding into him again. Arching his back like a bow with the firm palms holding him by the throat and hip. It feels so good the older rapper barely lasts more than 4 or 5 hard thrusts before he's spilling over his fingers.

His orgasm hitting him so hard that it takes his breath away. Choking him even harder than the slender fingers squeezing his throat. 

Colson follows not far behind him. His thrusts growing faster and more erratic while he chases down his own finish. Until the hands grabbing at Marshall clamp down so tightly he knows they're going to leave bruises, and hot release explodes inside the older rapper's ass. Colson's hips grinding forward over and over until he does start seeing black dots along his vision. His own cock giving a few last weak spurts against the wall.

They both end up slumping forward, the sheer weight of Colson's body keeping his jelly like legs locked while he hugs the wall. 

Marshall's expecting one awkward cleaning bill to be waiting for him down at the front desk when they check out. But maybe they're doing the hotel a favor by giving them an excuse to scrap such an ugly style of wallpaper.


	3. Alpha Em/Alpha Kelly NonCon, Dubcon, knotting kinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I got a request for some Alpha Kelly bottoming for Alpha Em and after talking with them we went for the NonCon/DubCon jar and I got another request for the knotting one to be filled too! So here you go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my FIRST ever Omegaverse fic. So it was a bit fun to work on. I'm not a big A/b/O reader so I hope it's up to everyone's standards 😅😅
> 
> HUGE shoutout to https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Bosco/profile  
> Who gave me so much help and answered so many questions. Please check out their works. They're just amazing 🙏🙏
> 
> Also want to shout out   
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/InGenius88/pseuds/InGenius88  
> Who checked over it and is constantly helping me with my emgk works, so make sure you check out their amazing current story Love is Evil. ♡♡

"So wet for me Kelly, you sure you're not an omega?"

Colson felt sick. "S-shut up-" This wasn't supposed to be happening. It couldn't be happening. 

"Hear how you're dripping from just my fingers?"

"I'm not!" Every nerve in Colson's body felt hyper sensitive, and there was an innate wrongness about the situation that was churning his guts. But no matter how hard he tried to kick or crawl away his legs just trembled and weakly reacted. 

None of this was supposed to be happening right now. How had he gone from sparring with his rival to being face down on some dirty backroom floor with both his hands cuffed behind his back? It just wasn't possible. The whole thing had to be some fever dream induced by a brutal beating.

There was no way the other man would possibly try and dominate him like this. 

"Your hole's so wet and tight for me, am I the first one getting to play with it?"

Another shudder wracked Colson's bent body. The slick slide of two fingers in and out of his hole begging for his full attention no matter how hard he tried to ignore them.

It wasn't right. Him getting touched like this. He wasn't some basic beta or a slutty omega, Colson was an alpha. He'd been an alpha his whole life, even presented young. The blonde had been dominated before, of course, but only ever in a fight where his cocky attitude and overconfidence found him pinned with teeth at the back of his neck. That didn't change the fact that he himself was made to dominate. It was in his dna. Alphas fucked betas and omegas. They weren't fucked by other alphas.

They weren't supposed to be dominated in this way.

"I'm glad I get to pop your cherry. I hate handling someone else's sloppy seconds-" Every word out of the older man's mouth felt like it was cutting through him to his core with a knife. It was bad enough he had to listen to the humiliating wet sounds from the bastards forced preparation, did he also have to humiliate him verbally like this? "Means you're gonna be my bitch, and only my bitch. Now and forever."

"Fuck you-" 

Fingers knotted in his short hair and yanked his head back. Arching his body up off the floor painfully. Until he was hanging there by the tight grip on his hair, ripping strands free from his scalp. "Only one getting fucked here is you Kelly." Eminem's voice was hot and sharp in his ear, the older male's body curling over his own.

The additional physical contact just made the blonde's head spin. He couldn't tell what was making him feel more nauseous. The pain or the heat rolling off the other man's looming frame. 

"You're crazy-" The room felt like it was spinning once Colson was released. Both from the sudden drop and then the followed smack of his head down against the floor.

With no hands how was he supposed to catch himself?

"I'm crazy?" The older rapper's bitter laugh made him wish the faceplant had knocked him out. Somehow that sound twisted his guts up worse then the continued thrust of fingers in and out of his ass. "What's crazy is that some blonde toothpick twink like you actually calls yourself an alpha. Six foot four with eight inches on me and you could barely last more than a few minutes in a fight before you bore that pretty little neck of yours in submission."

Of course Colson had submitted, as soon as Em caught him off guard and pinned him multiple security staff had descended on them to break it up. It being his body. Colson knew what an incoming dog pile looked like, just because he'd gotten cocky and sought out his rival to try and settle their beef physically that didn't mean he was prepared to take on a whole crew. Admitting defeat and showing his neck had felt like the only option to save him from a likely hospital visit.

Colson knew when to accept defeat.

But Em hadn't left it at that. Instead the rapper had ordered one of the guards to hand over his cuffs. At first Colson understood, better to be cautious and restrain your enemy before backing off and letting security handle the rest. But then when the rapper ordered for everyone to leave Colson realized his mistake. 

Now here he was biting back angry tears as the man's fingers scissored to stretch him open. The cold cement of the paved floor cutting into his knees and his cheek when he turned his face to glare back at his assailant. 

"Wasn't a fair fight-" His teeth felt sharper in his mouth while he ground them together. Anger and shame boiling so hot as he jerked and stretched in his restraints to escape the strange prodding feeling. "If you're so confident why bother using cuffs?"

Steel blue eyes lazily dragged back up to meet his own, a strange nondescernable look crossing the man's face before he looked back down and quirked his fingers a different way. Brushing over something that had Colson's whole back arching. Pleasure shooting up his spine so suddenly he choked on his own spit. "Don't try spinning things differently. You stretched that pale neck of yours out and cried in submission. That's all that matters now, with cuffs or without cuffs you'd be under me. Be happy I'm at least being sweet enough to loosen your pussy up before I ruin it."

Em's fingers rubbed back and forth over that secret spot inside of him incessantly as he spoke. Only leaving it to thrust in and out or to spread apart. It was driving Colson crazy, locking his throat up everytime he tried to speak.

Nothing about this should feel good. He wasn't a bitch, or some weak omega. So why was each brush making his legs tremble and his cock fill out? Was his body really betraying him like this?

"S-stop-" Colson's wrists jerked hard in the metal cuffs restraining them, not caring how the sharp metal was cutting into his skin the more he struggled. "Stop that-" Em's fingertips just pressed in harder, drawing more tears up to the corner of his eyes while he choked down a whine.

"Don't like me touching your sweet spot?" A hot palm slid up Colson's back, only stopping once it had reached the knob of his spine. The proximity to his hair had the blonde instinctively tensing, anticipating another scalp tearing yank on his hair. Instead he found a thumb rubbing firmly into his skin. Mocking what should have been a comforting gesture the same moment Em's fingers pressed inside him harder, fucked his hole deeper to draw out a sharp gasp. "Your pretty thighs tremble everytime I touch it. Seems to me like you don't really want me to stop-"

"No!" Heat colored Colson's cheeks darker, the next jerk of his body throwing it forward. So more of his chest was touching the cold floor. Flattening out, away from the other man's torturous hands. "I don't- I- I'm not an omega, you can't do this, it won't- it doesn't feel good-"

Colson wanted to cry. Every part of him ached to weep and curl up. Nothing had scared him like this in years. Another part of him wanted to kick out his legs and fight. Bare his teeth like a wounded animal and stomp the bastard behind him down into a bloody pulp.

The best he managed to do in his current situation was kick his leg out as hard as he could. The firm connection against the other man's body feeling better than any hit he'd taken off of a pipe in years. He hoped he caught the man in the dick. 

"Fuck-" Just hearing Em curse and stumble back was enough to reignite some of his fire. Incite his body to wiggle further forward. The thrashing of his upper half to snap off the cuffs doubling while he struggled to move back up onto his knees.

The door to the backroom was only 10 feet or so away. And if he remembered right it opened outwards. So if Colson could just take a running start at it he was sure he could slam his shoulder through whatever lock sat clicked inside the knob. Sure his pants were down around his knees, and would definitely drop down to his ankles but getting caught with his dick hanging out by some staff members was preferable to getting raped at a music festival.

"Fuck you asshole-" Colson almost felt manic while he laughed and fumbled his way up onto his knees. Back finally straight again, his bound hands able to actually stretch down and pluck at the edge of his jeans.

He'd barely made it a few more knee shuffles forward, his underwear somehow dragged mostly back up over his ass when a firm hand clapped down around his ankle.

The touch immediately chased away any victorious glee, fear washing over him like a bucket of ice water. "W-wait-" it didn't matter how high his voice squeaked or how close the door to freedom looked because he could feel Em closing in behind him. The palm around his ankle leaving to instead curl around the front of his throat. "No-"

Another arm looped tight around his stomach. Hiking him back and up off the ground roughly. Any attempts to thrash or squirm free threatened away with sharp squeezes to his throat until Colson was choking and weakly kicking his legs out as he was dragged back across the room. The exit seeming to shrink the farther they moved away like some Alice in Wonderland trick.

At least this time his back smacked down on soft couch cushions instead of concrete.

Eminem loomed over him once again while he coughed and sputtered to catch his breath. Throat freshly sore now and his body fighting to just relax back down into the comforting cushions. The sharp look directed down his way made Colson involuntarily shiver, his legs pulling up towards his chest protectively.

"Stay." The brunette pointed at him like he was a dog, tone harsh.

After being choked like that and now what felt like miles away from his escape Colson reluctantly agreed. His gaze shying away from the other man's while he sank back into the cushions. 

He'd fucked up what was probably his only chance to escape. That's what he gets for worrying about his decency instead of safety.

"Should've cuffed your legs too." Eminem's quiet muttering drew his gaze back over. A brief flash of pride sparking in the blonde's chest when he caught the older rapper rubbing his chest cautiously. At least he'd gotten one good kick in, and now that he was on his back that actually gave him the advantage because he could properly aim the next one.

Blue eyes peeked back up at him while the man crouched down to gather back up the lube and condoms he must have dropped during the fuss.

The sight of that small plastic bottle and foil packaging was enough to raise the blonde's heart rate however. The fact that the man was retrieving them just emphasized how his nightmare wasn't quite over.

"I'm sorry-" Despite spitting out of his own mouth the words caught even Colson by surprise. Heat blooming across his cheekbones at Em's break in pace. The brunette seemed just as caught off guard. Maybe stalling for time could help? Afterall the rapper still had to perform right? Surely he wouldn't put off his set just to teach some brat like him a lesson. "I-I shouldn't have come here….and a-attacked you like that-"

Em's feet started moving again. Carrying him back over to Colson's position. Spiking his anxiety even higher. "A-and for-- for the comments about Hailey!" That got the man pausing again. His stride faltering and feet full on stopping thankfully a few paces away from the younger male. "I shouldn't have talked about your daughter like that. It wasn't right- and- and I was a total childish piece of shit for dragging her name into things. She didn't do anything to me, a-and you hadn't really either-" Admitting all this, especially in the current situation just felt embarrassing. "I just- I...I wanted you to notice me. Acknowledge my fucking existance. I was so...so desperate it didn't matter whether it was good or bad attention. I've always…"

Looked up to him? Lusted over him? Wanted nothing more than be him? None of that mattered now, not when he had fucked things up so severely. How the hell could they go back from this? The man he'd looked up to as a hero most of his life had turned into his rival and now someone he genuinely feared.

"I'm just-" The gravity of everything had Colson finally cracking a little. Tears welling up once again and a knot forming in his chest. "I'm sorry Em."

The rapper's long pause and stare felt like it dragged on for hours. Each quiet tick of the clock somewhere hung up in the room echoing while Colson fought back a lip quiver.

"Marshall." The brunette's voice was quieter now. His gaze still hot and firm.

Swallowing back spit Colson forced himself to say it again. This time correctly like the other man wanted. "I'm- I'm sorry….Marshall." Something about using the rapper's real name made his stomach feel fuzzy. 

A hum and then Marshall was striding towards him once again. Fear locking the blonde's limbs up more and more with every step the man took to approach him. Until he was struggling not to hyperventilate or shake while the older alpha loomed over top of him.

"Say it again." Steel eyes trapped his, both the lube and condoms audibly dropping down onto the nearby coffee table.

"I'm so-" before Colson could even finish his jaw was snatched up. Fingertips digging deep into his skin while Marshall loomed even closer.

"No." The older man's eyes felt piercing. "My name."

A cold shiver rolled down Colson's spine again. "Mm--urr-shill?" It was hard to speak with how tightly his face was being pinched.

Nevertheless his attempt seemed to please Marshall. An almost predatory smile breaking out across the brunette's face. "Again." Colson's jaw was finally released so the hand could climb up into his hairline.

This time the only thing preventing him from saying the man's name was his own trembling lips. "M-Marsh-" the feeling of nails scraping across his scalp had him flinching and shutting his eyes before he could finish. "Marshall-"

The sharp scrape softened into a gentler pet. The smaller alpha's fingers threading through his hair briefly. It was almost comforting, and chased away some of Colson's anxiety. He couldn't help but hope that maybe his tears and pitiful apology had sated whatever sadistic streak their fight had ignited inside the older male.

The unmistakable sound of a zipper coming undone dashed all of those hopes.

"W-wait-" the gentle pet quickly hardened into a painful grip. Pinning Colson's head back down against the couch cushion. "Don't man I- I said I was sorry-" Tears were back in his eyes. 

"I know." Marshall's voice still held that faux soft tone as he casually reached inside his jeans to free his cock.

This close Colson couldn't help but find himself overwhelmed by the strong scent of pine and cinnamon. The other alpha's smell surrounding him, triggering an unsettling feeling to start growing in the pit of the blonde's stomach. It was strange, feeling his own hormones instinctively flare, the need to over power and smother another alphas scent with his own warring inside him with an opposing desire to submit.

Marshall’s cock felt intimidating this close to his face, as any cock would considering Colson had never seen another man’s this up close and personally before. Disgust should have been bubbling up the back of his throat. Instead Colson found his mouth watering slightly. 

“Show me how sorry you are.” Marshall pressed forward, aiming the swollen head dangerously close to Colson’s lips.

In response the blonde leaned his head back even farther into the cushions, not caring how it pulled on his hair. His wrists twisting behind his back. “No-no, a-anything but that, cmon, Em, please-“ a sharp yank had him hissing. The older rapper was clicking his tongue.

“Marshall. That’s the only name I want to come out of those pretty lips of yours.” A sharp smirk. “Or alpha.”

“P-please Marshall. I can’t- I’ve never-“ Colson found his eyes flashing back and forth between the other alpha’s member and face. “I’m not meant to-“

“You’re meant to do anything I want you to do.“ That cock pressed forward again, actually bumping against Colson’s closed mouth. Smearing something wet and sticky across his bottom lip. “So open up.”

Clenching his teeth tight together the younger rapper jerked his head to the side, ignoring the way Marshall’s fingers pulled on his hair and how the man’s cock skated across his cheek. Anger was welling up again. “I said no, get it the fuck away from me. Or I-I’ll bite-“

That threat earned him another harsh squeeze to his jaw, Marshall’s fingers digging into his cheeks so tightly it forced his lips open. Colson could actually smell the spike in the brunette’s anger. “Try that and I’ll neuter you like a wild dog-“ Now the underlying pine scent was smoldering like burnt bark. If Colson was standing his legs would be trembling. “Now open your mouth.”

Whimpering the blonde did his best to relax his jaw, wet blue eyes looking up to Marshall’s pleadingly. There really was no choice here was there? His escape hadn’t worked, neither had his stalling, all he could really do at this point was accept he was fully at the other man’s mercy.

Mercy which was obviously running out with how steadily rougher Marshall was getting.

“That’s better,” The fingers in his hair loosened up their cuticle snapping hold, the pads rubbing firmly at the top of his scalp while Marshall’s cock pressed forward. The thick head parting his lips to brush across his teeth and tongue on it’s entrance. “Wider-“ Marshall’s knee rose up to weigh heavily down on the taller rapper’s chest. The sudden pressure knocking away his breath, reflexively opening his lips further.

Marshall’s cock felt suffocating, even though it had barely passed over Colson’s tongue. He’d never had anything like this in his mouth before, something so thick and hot. It had his tongue flinching away to curl up as far as it could in the back of his mouth, his nostrils flaring almost hysterically. 

The deeper it pressed the harder it was to avoid the taste. Eventually Colson had no choice but to give in and touch his tongue across the tip. Each hesitant swipe flooding his taste buds with salt and cinnamon. 

It almost felt surreal to feel his tongue curl around the underside of another man’s cock. But the more he accepted the cloudier his head started to feel.

“Ah,ah, watch the teeth.” Marshall’s fingers tapped idly against his cheek, drawing his gaze back up from dark pubes to meet steel blue eyes. It hurt Colson to see amused satisfaction spreading across his idols face. It wasn’t fair that he felt so dirty and confused while the man above him got to enjoy his suffering. “Suck me good and I’ll consider letting you off easy.”

That offer got Colson’s eyes lighting up a little. “Healy?” It was awkward to try and talk around the cock in his mouth but the blonde wanted confirmation.

Marshall’s smile grew, a pleased hum rumbling out of his throat as he thrust his hips forward further. Bumping against the back of Colson’s throat so suddenly he couldn’t help but gag and flinch back. His teeth accidentally cutting down before he could stop himself.

It wasn’t a bite, and there probably wasn’t enough pressure to cause any pain but the younger alpha found fingers knotting up in his hair anyway. “Ah, What did I say? Watch your teeth. If you touch them to my cock again I’m gonna use your ass instead-“

“No-“ At least that word was legible, cock or no cock in his mouth it was one thing that brunette couldn’t possibly misconstrue. Not after hearing him say it so many times that night. “I han who it, I han-“ Each word pressed his flat tongue up against the dick in his mouth. 

"Alright then," Marshall's fingers skated through his hair, petting softly until they reached the back of Colson's head. "Relax your throat and swallow." 

That was the only warning the blonde got before the other man was pulling his head up to fuck back into his mouth yet again. Gagging Colson one more time as the thick head forced its way into his throat.

At least this time the younger rapper managed to stop himself from biting down. Instead following the other alpha's orders and swallowing around the intrusion, his nostrils flaring while he worked on breathing around it. Keeping himself calm.

It hurt. Having something continuously slide out and then jam back into his throat over and over. Each consecutive thrust somehow working its way deeper. Stretching his mouth wider, drawing flecks and dribbles of spit out. 

The deeper Marshall fucked his face the more weight he dropped down onto the knee digging into Colson's chest. Pinning him fully to the couch like he was nothing more than a cheap blow up doll to use and abuse.

"There you go," Marshall's slightly breathless voice drew his eyes back open again. The wet blur of tears making it hard for Colson to see his expression. "Throat feels so perfect."

A few more sharp forced bobs of his head and the brunette finally pulled back out. Giving Colson the chance to suck in much needed air. Wet tears finally breaking free to slide down his from his eyes towards his ears. 

It didn't matter how much he swallowed or coughed after such rough treatment his throat still felt sore. But at least it was empty and Marshall's knee was pulling up off of his chest. Releasing him from that smothering feeling.

"Sit up." The fingers in his hair tugged. Not caring how Colson was still trying to catch his breath or that the blonde's head was spinning.

Marshall only waited another minute before manhandling him up to twist and press his back against the couch. The taller rapper's long legs clumsily flopping over the edge so that he was sitting upright. Marshall stepping between them.

That gentle petting resumed, both of the other alpha's hands running through his short hair while he sniffled. The rapid switches between rough and sweet treatment were nauseating. 

Colson didn't want to open his eyes, if he kept them closed and just breathed he could enjoy the sudden almost affectionate touch. Pretend the bastard in front of him wasn't high off a domineering power trip.

A thumb brushed across his bottom lip, dragging his mouth back open. "So pretty." Colson squeezed his eyes shut tighter, not fighting when Marshall's cock replaced his thumb. 

All he had to do was suck the guy off. That was manageable, Colson could handle that if it meant he wasn't going to deal with anything else going in his ass. His hole still felt slick and weird from the earlier stretching. And if he focused on the scent of cinnamon and pine it was easier to keep his throat relaxed.

Colson knew it was merely a biological response, an alpha's scent could soothe their partner if need be. Just, he thought that only applied to omegas or betas. Neither of which he was. But somehow his earlier instinct to fight was fading, the desire to submit finally overpowering it.

"Fuck-" Marshall's voice was deeper, his fingers scratching the tiniest bit sharper while his cock mercilessly thrust forward over and over. Alternating between shallow jerks that just barely tickled the back of Colson's throat to full on choking him. "So perfect."

There's more spit dripping down Colson's chin now. A salty taste tainting the back of his tongue. The constant shift between being able to breath and not has the blonde's head spinning. A choked snort escaping his nose when Marshall thrusts forward and holds his cock there, buried down the younger rapper's throat all the way up to his deflated knot.

It's utterly suffocating. 

"So tight and wet. I could probably knot your pretty little mouth right now. Think you could hold your breath long enough to suck me dry?"

The suggestion finally draws Colson's eyes back open, a panicked whine vibrating his throat around the thick cock inside it. While his wrists twist and jerk harder against the sharp metal cuffs around them. 

Marshall's gaze meets his, the steel blue of his eyes almost completely blown out by the black of his pupils. The smile on his face feels sharp and predatory. Drawing out one last choked whimper before hot release floods the taller alpha's throat. Forcing him into swallowing everything the other man pumps until it's finally pulling back. Allowing him to gag and cough while the last few spurts splash hot and wet against his lips and cheek.

There's so much Colson can't help but want to spit it out. 

Before he can Marshall's hand curls around his mouth again. Squeezing his cheeks to pinch his mouth together. "Swallow." That faux gentleness is back in his tone, despite the way his voice has thickened and how sharp his hold feels. 

Reluctantly Colson does as he's told. His gaze never faltering away from the older man's while he gives a few weak swallows. Cinnamon and pine flooding his senses once more, leaving a tingling feeling all throughout his throat and mouth.

When Marshall does finally release his face and drags his bottom lip down the blonde even obediently sticks out his tongue before the rapper can order him to. The near permanent flush across his nose darkening while he softly pants.

A new smell, one that reminds him vaguely of peaches briefly joins the faint aromas radiating off of Marshall's wrist. It's alluring, softening his eyes and easing the tension in Colson's shoulders. "Good boy."

The praise tickles down his spine. Placating him even further. A warm rush of electricity burying the humiliating feeling trying to bubble up.

Colson almost feels like he's floating, it's as if a strange new high has overtaken his body. Leaving him docile to Marshall's gentle pets through his hair and caresses down his jawline. As if the violent treatment only a few minutes prior hadn't even occurred. If Colson could think past the fog covering his mind he would probably find it all terrifying, how one act of submission has weakened him to the other rapper's pheromones. 

"So good you deserve a reward, don't you?" Marshall's tone is still soft, almost smug in it's quiet questioning as he tucks himself back into his jeans.

The immediate sound drawn from Colson's mouth is an instinctive. "Yes-" The promise of his release temporarily forgotten in Marshall's smile.

Warm palms slipping up underneath the blonde's thighs spark a flash of fear, Colson's heart rate spiking while his ass is dragged forward. Until his back is slipping down the cushion behind him to curl his body awkwardly. Both of his long legs being manhandled up into the air. Marshall's fingers catching his skin while the older rapper tugged his jeans back down.

The removal is so sudden he's too shocked to properly react until after his shoes clatter noisily to the floor. His jeans popping off his ankles to join them.

"W-wait-" Colson's panic is readily dismissed, Marshall's palms sliding back up his now naked thighs to spread his legs open wide while he drops down to his knees. "You said you'd let me off if- if I did a good job!"

"Did I?" There's amusement coloring the brunette's tone."You must have heard me wrong. I meant I'd get you off as a reward." His hands creep up higher, until his thumbs are sneaking up under Colson's tight briefs. 

"T-that's not necesa-ar-ary!" The sharp cut of nails in his inner thighs hikes Colson's voice up several notes. His head and upper body stretching back against the cushions to try and pull away. Even with his feet flat on the floor with Marshall's hands gripping his legs he can't escape. "I'm fine, you- you don't need to t-thank me or- or anything! We're even now right? I attacked you, you- you-yeah, we can just pretend none of this ever happened."

It was pointless to argue. Colson knew that. As Marshall had proved earlier, his consent didn't matter.

"Don't be a brat." One of the rapper's large hands slid up to palm his cock. Colson felt his cheeks flush at the realization that he was already half hard. "I don't get down on my knees for just anyone."

That statement alone had goosebumps dancing up the blonde's spine. Each firm rub up his cock had his toes threatening to curl. Marshall wasn't being hesitant about his groping, the man was full massaging Colson's sack and palming the head of his cock through his underwear. Until the younger rapper couldn't help but hiss and twitch his hips up.

His dick didn't care who was connected to the hands touching it. Just that they felt good, stroking up and down, squeezing him. And when Marshall's fingers hooked into the hem of his briefs Colson couldn't help but arch his hips up to help the man pull them down his thighs. 

The deep hum that rumbled out from Marshall’s throat just made Colson’s newly freed cock grow harder. “There you go.” Embarrassment rolled down his spine while the blonde bit back a moan. Without the fabric barrier he could feel just how warm and soft the other rapper’s hands were. It was hard not to drop his head back and roll his hips up into the solid fist around him. 

A tongue teasing his slit finally knocked a shocked gasp out of Colson’s mouth. His head jerking back up so he could stare down at the other alpha in pure shock. 

Eminem’s tongue was touching his cock. Marshall fucking Mather’s was seriously about to suck his goddamn dick. Colson wasn’t sure if he wanted to scream in fear or excitement. He didn’t want this, but, at the same time-

“H-Holy fuck-“ Marshall’s eyes didn’t flinch away from his stare, even as the man’s tongue pressed down harder. Drawing more precum out before his lips sealed around the tip. “Oh my god.”

The man gave a harsh suck before popping off and aiming it away from his face for a few more jerks, his nose slowly trailing down towards Colson’s neatly trimmed pubic hair. A sharp sniff embarrassing the blonde even further. 

“You smell sweet-“ The rapper was full on scenting him, all the way from above his dick down to his balls. Spreading Colson’s thighs as far as his underwear will allow. A fluttered kiss across his empty knot making the blonde full on whimper. "Like charred vanilla."

The observation is strange, because Colson knows he smells like sandlewood and amber. Every partner has told him so. But he's too worked up to ask or even correct the brunette. 

"P-please,"his hands itched to reach out and guide the other alpha's mouth back up. A blow job had never left Colson feeling so powerless before. "Fuck, Marshall-"

The brunette's tongue dragged flat up the underside of his cock. From knot to tip. Where soft lips sealed around the head once more, suckling around Colson's crown while teasing the slit with his tongue. It had the younger rapper dropping his head back hard against the cushions, an almost pained groan prying itself from his throat. 

Each inch Marshall took down just made Colson's body tense up harder. The hot tight heat of the alpha's mouth felt suffocating, and it never seemed to end. Unlike him Marshall took his dick confidently. Barely pausing when the tip slid past the back of his throat. Only hummed around the thick length.

"Holy--ff- o- oh my god-" Colson's chest felt like it was heaving, his hips kicking up before he can stop himself. His knot was starting to swell.

When Marshall doesn't choke Colson swears he sees stars. "Fuck, please-" the nails scratching down his thighs make them tremble. 

He's so caught up in weakly jerking up into the other man's mouth that the disappearance of one hand and the click of something plastic completely passes by him. It's not until after Marshall drags his hips farther off the couch that any suspicions start to creep.

But then the alpha is deepthroating him, nuzzling his nose down against his pubic hair as close as he can get with the half hearted knot the blonde's grown to scent yet again and Colson can only scratch at the cushions behind his back and moan. He's so hard and Marshall's throat is so tight it's taking his breath away. 

The first brush of something slick against his hole has Colson gasping. His eyes fluttering back open to meet the crisp white ceiling. Then he's hissing, because there's a finger pushing inside him. Sliding in with way too much ease for how virgin the area had been before tonight. A second one quickly joining on the bob of Marshall's head. 

The conflicting sensations of blissful heat and penetrating cold have Colson's stomach twisting. 

He wants to jerk away or tell Marshall to stop but all he can do is whine and drop his head down to plead with his eyes. Hips traitorously rolling up to meet each bob of the other alphas mouth, and then back down to accidentally grind those fingers scissoring his hole open deeper.

When Marshall flicks them forward he almost cries. Electricity rushing up his spine to snap his teeth shut against each other in an audible clack.

The man's rubbing that spot inside him again. Driving him crazy. "F-fuck, d-don't-" Heat is pooling, and his moans and short thrusts are becoming more erratic but Marshall doesn't stop. He keeps fucking his fingers in and out of the blonde, jabbing his prostate with each shove until Colson actually is crying out. His naturally deep voice rising a few notes while his chest curls forward.

A third finger slips in, the stretch momentarily staving off his impending orgasm before Marshall pops off with a wet sound. His mouth kissing down the underside until it reaches Colson's knot to give it a sharp suck. Fist picking back up where his throat let off.

Combined with the thicker pounding against that sensitive nerve the blonde barely lasts another 30 seconds before his release punches him in the gut. Cum shooting out to paint his chest and neck thanks to Marshall's quick shift in angle.

It seems to go on forever, the continuous rub on his prostate milking his cock to the point of overstimulation. 

Colson's hips can't stop grinding down though. His neck arched and head thrown back while he fucks himself onto the other alpha's fingers like some pathetic omega in heat.

Maybe he is in heat. Maybe Marshall's pheromones and domination has actually turned him into a weak omega. It would explain why his body feels so hot and his mind fuzzy. His cock and hole throbbing in tune to the wet slide of fingers in and out of his body. It's all too good. Better than anything else he's ever felt in his life, even his knot has never emptied itself faster, especially not outside of a warm body to fill. 

Colson feels exhausted when his cock finally stops spitting. The last few weak spurts smacking hot against his belly button and then the rest dribbling down the head.

Marshall isn't finished with him though, while the tight fist around the taller male's cock does loosen it still jerks up over the tip and slicks that cum up and down the spent organ. The fingers thrusting in and out of Colson's relaxed hole slowing down to a gentler pace. Thankfully avoiding his sweet spot to instead scissor and twist and stretch his rim open as wide as it will allow.

At this point all Colson can muster up is a weak whimper, his eyes half lidded when Marshall's meet them. A downright affectionate look crossing the older rapper's face while his hand slides up off the blonde's softening cock to trail up his chest. Palm dragging through the excessive spray of release with little care. Rubbing it in and spreading it around until he reaches a nipple.

The teasing circle around the hardened nub has Colson biting his lip. His cum is still warm, and despite the fact that its rapidly cooling it feels hot against the sensitive point.

He should feel humiliated, disgusted. The other man is rubbing his own spunk across both of his nipples to tease them. Not even meeting his eye anymore to instead watch his own actions with mild interest. But Colson's body is still buzzing, his mind a fuzzy mess. The only thing he can actually focus on is how wet his hole feels, and how each moment that passes the strange uncomfortable feeling is fading.

It takes Marshall's mouth sealing around one for a noise to finally jerk out of Colson's mouth.

Of course it's a pathetically high pitched moan. One that repeats when the older man twirls his tongue and sucks his nipple clean. A few more rapid flicks of tongue teasing it while the suction increases.

By the time Marshall finally pops off and moves over to do the same to the other nub Colson's knuckles are turning white from how hard he's clutching the cushion beneath him. His back arching to press his chest closer. 

The scratchy texture of the other alphas's beard against his skin while he sucks and rolls his nipple between sharp teeth is even enough to get Colson's cock weakly twitching. His hole clenching down tight around Marshall's fingers like a vice. 

When the three of them abruptly pull out Colson rolls his hips back down to chase after. The sudden emptiness making him whine and drop his head back. 

"So perfect." Marshall's peppering kisses and licks across his chest. Up over his collarbones to drag a flat tongue up his neck. "Just aching for me to fill you up aren't you? You smell and taste so sweet."

Both of Marshall's palms are rubbing circles into his thighs, squeezing softly when Colson submissively spreads them wide. "All vanilla and spice," The older rapper's nose is nuzzling beneath his ear. "Perfect."

The scent of peaches is wafting up again, drawing Colson's eyes back open. Turning his cheek to chase after the comforting scent. Instead he clumsily meets Marshall's lips. Fuzz tickling his chin while wide steel blue eyes stare back at him.

It's the first time Marshall's actually looked spooked, but Colson's too far gone to care. So he presses forward and properly seats their lips together. His eyes fluttering back closed while he inhales the pure sweet scents of cinnamon and peach. Whatever pine he'd smelt earlier lingering far in the distance. Dimly in the back of his mind he can't help but acknowledge how it's their first kiss.

A bitter laugh wants to bubble up. They've both sucked eachother off and Marshall's stretched his ass open but they haven't even traded spit. 

Before anger or some crushing emotion can start to fester Colson feels a sticky palm brushing across his cheek. Cupping his face to draw their mouths together after a soft smack. Marshall's head tilting and their noses brushing while the kiss deepens.

It feels right, and wrong all at the same time. Like their lips have always slotted together like this, a hundred times before. Even their tongues brush across each other in sync. The older alpha's lips parting easily to provide him entrance.

Inside he can actually taste himself on the other rapper's tongue. The claimed vanilla intermixing with peach. 

It's intoxicating. More so than any alcohol Colson's ever drank. 

Now his hands are twisting not to break free and shove Marshall away, but to cup and pull the man even closer. He wants to stroke across the other alpha's beard, through his short hair. If he could loop his arms around his neck to trap their mouths together forever he knows he would in a heartbeat.

Colson settles for wrapping his legs around the back of Marshall's instead. Hooking his heels behind the rapper's knees while he moans contently into the man's mouth.

The palm on his cheek drops. Mirroring the other to clutch his hips. Colson knows what his actions are going to cause. Even with his head in the clouds he hasn't forgotten the earlier threats to fuck him open and pin him down on a knot. He just can't muster up the energy to care.

A part of him is even asking for it to happen. Marshall's already marked him with his release and wore down his fight. The other alpha might as well finish the job and completely claim him. Replace that empty feeling with a choking fullness and own him.

Then maybe this knot in his chest will unwind.

"F-fuck me-" His voice sounds broken even to his own ears. The sharp gasp in between words darkening his cheeks before he seals their lips together again.

Marshall groans in response and continues kissing him back, one hand leaving his hip briefly to smooth across his cheek again. Back into his hair. 

They stay like that for another minute before finally parting. Both of Marshall's palms smoothing down his chest to slip between his thighs. Hiking Colson's body up so he can raise one knee onto the couch between the blonde's legs to hold him there. 

Colson doesn't open his eyes, even though his neck is now arching almost painfully. The back of his head resting against the top of the couch from how much higher he's been placed. He can hear Marshall shoving his own jeans back down, can hear the way the man's breath quickens and the wet sound of lube slicking up and down a cock not his own. By the time the alpha's palms curl back underneath his thighs they're trembling.

"P-please-" Colson's eyebrows are scrunching together, the first press of Marshall's cock against his hole tensing his whole body.

He just needs to push inside. Force him open like he has every other moment of this night and then they can finish this. Marshall can properly scramble his brains and leave him drooling and knotted like some pathetic omega.

"Shh," Instead of shoving forward like the blonde expects Marshall's mouth flutters kisses up his neck. Tickling his skin and soothing his tight heart with a few more sweet pecks until he's nuzzling and scenting below Colson's ear once again. "Breathe."

The word leaves the younger rapper's body shuddering. His chest collapsing while a breath he didn't even realize he was holding rushes past his lips.

"Again." Marshall's voice is soft, full of the comforting tone he'd flaunted earlier. 

It's got Colson's emotions crumbling, the rigid line of his spine relaxing more and more with each shaky breath he takes. His wrists are still locked tight behind his back and that fact actually makes him whimper now. The metallic snap of the chain echoing in his ears to remind him weakly how the comfort has to be fake.

Still when Marshall's cock finally presses forward and stretches his hole open it doesn't hurt half as much as he's expecting it to. The bite of the cuffs is more painful. If anything the feeling is more one of discomfort than outright pain. It's so much thicker than the earlier fingers but with the aid of lube and Marshall's own careful preparation it glides inside rather easily. 

Colson still feels like the air has been stolen out of his lungs though the deeper it slides. Each inch stacking up slowly, with nonsensical mumbles and featherlight kisses tickling his ear and cheek until Marshall's thigh finally meets his own. The firm grip on the back of his other leg the only thing holding it up from dropping weightlessly down to the floor.

Colson feels so full. Like the knot in his throat might actually just be the tip of the other man's cock, as impossible as that sounds. 

Marshall's cheek is rubbing across his own, the scratch of his beard providing something else to focus on while his body adjusts. Each rub of fuzz and tick of the clock somewhere in the room overtaking the blonde's senses as he struggles to remember how to breathe again.

He doesn't even notice Marshall's palm leaving his hip. Or feel the rustle of jeans against his shin. None of it registers until suddenly those warm fingers are brushing over his sore wrists. Slipping down to touch the cold metal cuffs.

And clicking them free.

Only one falls off but it's enough to get Colson's eye's fluttering back open. Wet tears blotting his vision until he blinks them away.

The ceiling looks just as white as it did earlier, but he doesn't linger there. His head tips forward with little regard to the older rapper's face still pressing close against his neck, so that his gaze can drop down to watch his own hand climb. Up to smooth across the other alpha's back, to the soft fabric of his hood where it can clutch tightly. The pale blue turning red where his wrist rests.

He should yank the fabric backwards, choke Marshall with his own clothing. Use his other palm to shove him off, dislodge the thick cock in his ass. His hands aren't bound anymore. He could easily fight the other alpha off if he wanted to.

But just the thought makes that knot in his chest wind itself up that much tighter. 

Instead of ripping out Marshall's hair Colson slides his fingers through the short dark strands. Stroking it like he'd wanted to earlier while they kissed. It's soft. Softer than he had imagined it would be, and thicker too. Just enough to brush across the sides of his fingers.

When Colson pulls back on the brunette's hoodie, it's not to choke him. Even if the urge still flashes by while he tugs. But he pulls Marshall's face away from his neck to lock their eyes once again. Steely blue staring back into his own oceany hue with so much pure desire Colson can't stop himself from reconnecting their lips in a firm kiss. His nails scraping softly across the other alpha's scalp while his fingers release the hood and his arm loops loosely around Marshall's neck. 

The kiss smothers whatever noise Marshall's withdrawl prompts, a sharp exhale of air out Colson's nose all that escapes. 

Then the older rapper's hips snap forward to fuck back into him. A soft rock that has them both groaning, Colson's fingers clutching tighter. It's both too much stimulation and too little. Leaving the blonde to break their lips apart so he can arch his back, and roll his hips down just a tad harder.

Marshall's mouth hovers over his throat, his teeth dragging across Colson's adam's apple while he pants. Manually lifting and dropping the younger alpha back down on his cock in a steady pace. Each drop met with a purposeful grind of his hips, his shoe dragging and catching on the floor where it's planted.

It's still not enough.

"S-shit, cmon-" Colson's mouth feels dry. "More- I- I fuck-" he's full on pulling the other rapper's hair now, a whine rumbing deep in throat while he clings on harder. "Marshall please-"

Like earlier that whimpered cry of the other alpha's name gets an immediate reaction. This time in an almost animalistic growl, then they're moving. The room twisting before Colson's back finally meets the cushions of the couch. At this new angle Marshall's palms are both cupping the back of his thighs, pressing his knees up towards his chest. And when the brunette rolls his hips his cock somehow drives deeper inside. 

When Colson throws his head back this time it's against a softer surface. The moans leaving his mouth growing louder, mixing with rambled curses and pleas.

Every thrust has Marshall's cock brushing over his sweet spot, sparking stars behind his eyelids. The alpha can fuck him faster in this position too. The firmer grip he has on the blonde's legs making each punishing slam all that more satisfying.

Before this moment Colson hadn't even considered how his flexibility might come in handy during sex. Marshall almost had his knees touching his hips at this point though with how hard the older rapper was pinning his legs down and open. The alpha's cock drilling into him fast and hard, the thick slap of a knot making his thighs tremble. 

"Oh fuck- fuck-" That shouldn't feel hot. None of it should but Colson's cock is hard again between his legs, and his body is moving pliantly whatever way Marshall wants him to. He already feels so full, he can't imagine how something so big could also fit. "Marshall-" 

"So tight-" The older rapper is groaning, his head dropping forward while his hips roll. He's buried right up to the knot. Each grind forward pressing and threatening to split Colson open. "Want you to beg for my knot."

The constant pressure on his prostate has Colson's fingers cutting into the cushions above his head and the soft fabric of his rivals hoodie. It's hard to think of anything but how electric every nerve in his body is feeling. "It- ah- i-it wont fit-" 

"You can take it-" Marshall's own voice has thickened, his breathing heavy between words while he continues to rock forward. His palms sliding up and down Colson's thighs in what the younger rapper suspects is supposed to be a comforting motion.

Not that it helps much because his heart is still racing. Each rub of the knot against his tightly stretched hole making him want to whimper. He's too present in that moment to relax his body, that earlier haze finally fading. He needs it back. Needs the other alpha's scent to soothe his panic and numb his frantic thoughts.

Suddenly his fingers are clawing at the soft blue fabric of the older rapper's sweatshirt. Tugging at the offending article of clothing until a frustrated noise snarls out of his throat. "Off- t-take it off-" there's too much clothing separating them, especially considering how he's naked. If they are going to be fucking like this the least Marshall could do was strip down as well. Offer up the comfort of skin against skin.

Thankfully the smaller alpha actually listens. An annoyed noise rumbling deep between them before he sets back and knocks the blonde's hands free of his clothing to pull the hood off in one smooth action. The black tank that rides up beneath it quickly joins, both articles blindly dropping down behind the man's shoulder before he finally leans back within grabbing distance. Sliding his cock back inside the few inches his interruption had slipped out.

The short thrust back to full draws out a moan, one Colson doesn't bother biting back as he pushes himself up to meet Marshall. Dragging his nose up the length of the other man’s neck to breathe in his scent in one long sniff. He almost feels like he can get high off of it with the way his blood immediately starts buzzing beneath his skin. It’s got his head spinning faster and better than any hit off a pipe he’s taken in his life. 

Soon enough Colson’s free hand is raking up through short cropped hair to help connect their lips, once he’s gotten his fill. The kiss is mean and desperate, unlike their earlier softer hesitant smacks. Colson's teeth catch Marshall's bottom lip while his nails scratch down the side of the man's neck. He needs more. 

His palm continues its descent, across smooth collarbones and inbetween firm pecs. The other rapper is just as smooth skinned as he is, his skin holding a light artificial tan that almost makes the heat radiating off of it feel that much hotter. He can feel the rapid thud of Marshall's heart in his chest as well. Beating just as fast as his own, and if he closes his eyes he almost bets they might be doing so at the same exact rhythm.

He's sick of lying back, taking whatever the brunette offers. The instinctive desire to dominate is rising up again, every soft groan and submissive suck of tongue the other alpha gives just fueling it like gasoline to a flame.

It only takes one hard shove. The power he manages to summon behind it catching even him by surprise. But then Marshall's thudding back against the other side of the couch. His expression one of pure shock that in any other moment might actually startle a laugh out of Colson's throat.

The older rapper looks good on his back, shirtless with his jeans pooled tight around his thick thighs. Cock slick and curving up towards his chest proudly, completely free from Colson's tight hole. But not for long, because before the other alpha can react and stop him the blonde scrambles forward and pins his biceps down against the grey cushions. His knees shuffling to bracket those wide hips as quickly as they can without accidentally dropping off the couch.

As realization crosses Marshall's face the sharp scent of smoldering pine begins to fade. Any anger that might have started spiking cooling down into a simmer as his fingers stretch out and brush across the skin of Colson's knees. "Taking too long. Ah, Fuck, just make me come." The scratchy tone to Colson's order sends tingles up his own spine. His palms finally releasing Marshall's arms to steady one against the man's stomach and the other behind him to reposition that shiny cock back at his hole. The emptiness already making him ache.

Steel blue eyes stare back at him with heated amusement. Marshall's mouth quirking up at the edges while his hands reach out to settle on Colson's hips. Helping to impale him back on the thick cock waiting at his entrance. "I'll fuck you until your dry." It sounds like a promise, one that Colson isn’t sure whether it excites or terrifies him.

In this position even with Marshall's strong grip helping, Colson is more in control though. It's the muscles in his thighs setting the speed, and now that he's actually sinking down he's thankful for that. At this new angle Marshall's cock feels like it's stabbing him right in his sweet spot. The tight clench his body gives in response making them both groan and struggle to continue. But eventually he does meet that thick knot yet again. It's presence pushing urgently against his hole, not yet able to breach.

Colson bites back a moan and rolls his hips back up, pulling halfway out before slapping back down again with an audible smack of skin against skin. Heat is coiling low in his gut already, just from this new fuller feeling. Egging him on to continue, each roll a bit faster than the last. His palms shifting slowly up the other alpha's chest until he's digging his nails into Marshall's shoulders for stability while he fucks himself up and down on that ridiculously good cock inside him.

"Fuck-" The pleasure has him struggling to keep his eyes open. Every drop threatening to somehow slip that knot inside, scaring him back up off until he's lifting himself up high enough to almost completely slip Marshall's cock free. Before bouncing back down again, in a steady pace. 

When he blinks his eyes back open he finds Marshall's head tipped back and his cheeks flushed. Both palms clasping tightly onto Colson's hips, eyes half lidded and lips parted. The audible clap of skin against skin the room feels deafening, but all Colson can focus on is the empty expanse of the other alpha's neck. His eyes feel locked there, fingers itching the climb the rest of the way up to feel the bulge of the other male's adam's apple beneath his palm.

He's getting close. Marshall's constant battering against his sweet spot tying his stomach up. Until Colson can't help but reach down and start jerking his own cock yet again. His balance and pace wavering while he works his fist up and down in a steadily climbing pace to match the thrust of his hips.

Marshall's legs shift beneath him, bending just enough to raise him momentarily higher before his next drop. A sharp thrust upward from the older alpha knocking a near shout out of the blonde's mouth in surprise. Now he's really seeing stars, because the other alpha is slamming him back down onto his cock with little inhibition. Drawing out a continuous chorus of gasps and cries until Colson finally does lose the last bit of control he's got left. The palm around his cock tightening the same moment his other jerks up to seal around Marshall's neck.

In less than a minute he's got the older rapper pinned back against the cushions by his throat. Long fingers tightening while he rolls his hips just that much faster and jerks his cock. His whole upper body thrown forward, weight pressing down heavy on his straight arm. Forcing a choked noise out of Marshall's mouth and the fingers around his hips to scratch down deep enough to draw blood.

It's on the next rushed bounce that it happens, Colson's whole body tensing up as the knot slams past his rim and into his hole. Stretching him open even farther than he thought possible, and completely ruining his rhythm. If he hadn’t already come earlier it might have sent him right over the edge, but instead all it does is stave his orgasm off just a little bit longer.

It hurts, but not in the ass splitting way he had assumed it would. It's an aching kind of stretch, that only grows when Colson tries to jerk back up off it. The farthest he can get is to halfway off before he feels sucked back down. 

If he thought Marshall pressing against his prostate felt good before he doesn't know how to describe this. He feels stuffed to the max, every roll of his hips inflating the knot inside him even further. Until he's just desperately rocking back and forth ontop of the other alpha, whimpering while he fists his own cock. So stuffed and overstimulated yet not enough to actually finish. 

A sharp pinch to his skin flutters his eyes back open, a pathetic noise falling from his lips when he meets Marshall's eyes. The brunette's expression dark, one of his hands snatched tight around Colson's wrist to the point that the younger male can actually feel his bones shift as his fingers are pried away from the alpha's throat. Marshall's body surging up to meet his in a hard kiss.

The cock inside him doesn't move. The knot trapping it in place. Even as their position shifts, forcing the blonde into awkwardly curling down to meet the other man's lips. The feeling is almost unbearable, having something so thick stuck inside him no matter what way he wiggles. Colson wants to curse and pull away but Marshall's palms are cupping his cheeks. Holding him there to suck and nip at his bottom lip and smother any noises of complaint.

It takes a rather weak shove at the older male's chest before they finally part. A long whine pouring from Colson's throat while he drops his head back. "Fuck- fuck-" The knots still there, so much bigger than it had originally been when it first slipped in. Colson wants to panic, and his hands actually blindly scramble across the other alpha's bare shoulders. To claw, to push away, to pull closer, he can't make up his mind. His own cock is so hard it hurts but he can't even think about finishing himself off. Not when he's gone and impaled himself on Marshall's knot like a horny idiot. "It's--fuck, it-it’s too-"

"I know." Warm lips flutter across the front of his throat. Strong arms curling around his back and legs to pull their bodies flush together. Marshall's voice sounds scratchy, the rough quality to it sending a shiver straight down to Colson's cock. "You're so fucking tight."

A hand pulls at his knee, knocking his leg off the couch to straighten it out before Colson finds Marshall pulling it up to wrap around his waist. The shift in position relieving some of the pressure pushing down on his hole. It takes some awkward twisting and careful lifting but after a moment the brunette manages to do the same with his other one. Leaving the younger alpha properly seated down on Marshall's cock, both legs wrapped tight around his back.

Now the knot is snug inside him, every minor shift and rock of his hips merely alternating the neverending stimulation to Colson's prostate. It's got a shiver rolling down his back, his arms moving up to wrap tightly around the other rapper's neck in a clingy hug.

He's still gasping and twitching like a mess, every movement keeping him stuck right there at the edge of coming. His cock stiff and leaking between their bodies. The only thing keeping him from panicking again now is the overwhelming scent of peaches radiating out of the other alpha's scent gland on his neck. Lulling his anxiety and leaving room for horny agitation to take it's place. "God, h-how long are you gonna take old man? Ah, I- fuck- I can’t-" 

A warm palm actually brushes up his back, in the ghost of a comforting motion before Marshall's nose nuzzles along the edge of his jaw. Teeth nipping on his ear lobe before his voice rumbles deep and quiet. “As long as it takes for your pretty ass to milk my knot." Nails drag along Colson's inner thigh, skirting just around his aching cock. "What happened to all that confidence? You almost had me convinced you actually were an omega there," The blonde can't help but hiss and rock when Marshall's tongue drags down the side of his neck. "With how you fucked yourself back onto my knot like a whore in heat."

His words feel just as piercing as a physical touch, but the return to derogatory banter offers some familiar ground for Colson to latch onto. "F-fuck you. I just, ah, I was-" Overwhelmed, desperate, stupid. "S-sick of your weak ass stroke game." 

Now that he's got a chance to clear his head a little Colson can't help but feel embarrassed yet again. How had he gone from fighting and trying to claw his way away from the other alpha to begging for the man's cock to pound faster into his ass? Marshall’s scent really was like a drug.

And just like one he can’t keep himself away from it. Already his face is turning and burying itself back into the crook of the other rapper’s neck, breathing him in just to feel that electric tingle sets off inside his brain. This close he can stick his own tongue out and taste the salty tang of sweat on Marshall’s skin. Drag his tongue and teeth along the edges of his own handprint. Shades of blue and purple are already rising to the surface and that fact that he’s left such a tangible bruise on the other alpha excites him to no end. 

He’s almost completely lost in his high when fingers suddenly curl around his cock. The warm heat and squeeze hitting him like a lightning bolt. Marshall’s breath puffing hot against the shell of his ear again, voice rumbling like a hurricane. “Yeah? Bet I can get you off in under ten strokes.”

Colson can’t even respond before the brunette is slicking his hand up to brush his thumb over the soaked head of his cock. Pressing hard into his slit to draw out even more streams of precum and a shaky whine. The younger alpha’s hips want to jerk down or up away from the touch, to either escape the firm thumb or at least knock it down along the shaft instead of his sensitive head. But there’s no where for him to go, not with that knot trapping him. All he can do is helplessly wiggle and drop his hands down to claw at the rapper’s forearms.

“S-Shit, ah-“ Marshall’s gripping his cock like a vice as he finally smoothes the sticky pre release down his length. All the way from tip to the base, where Colson’s knot is still deflated and empty to give it a squeeze. 

“That’s two-“ The rapper’s tone is teasing when he reaches the tip. Repeating the press and swirl in his slit until the blonde’s thighs are visibly trembling, his mouth dropping open in a cry, eye’s blinded by the man’s shoulder. 

“M-Marsh-“ The next two strokes are faster, easily gliding up and down with how wet the throbbing organ is. It’s got Colson’s hands jerking up to fist in the other alpha’s hair and along his hip. Nails cutting in sharply while he breaks. “Ah, ah-“

His rival isn’t merciful though, just bites at his ear and chuckles. “Three, four-“ A sharp thrust upward shifts the cock in his ass and explodes white behind Colson’s eyelids.

He doesn’t even make it past the fifth stroke before his stomach clenches and his orgasm starts rolling through his body. Locking his legs tighter around Marshall’s waist and leaving his toes curling. The cocky mumble of “Five-“ In his ear all but drowned out by Colson’s own cursing moans. 

Every nerve in his body feel’s alive all at once, his hips jerking up to rapidly rock as much as they can into Marshall’s fist while his release starts to spit. There’s heat spilling inside him as well, each wave of pleasure clenching his hole down around the older rapper’s cock until he actually is milking it with each rock. The sharp cut of nails into his skin completely blocked out by the mind numbing sensations crashing through his body.

Colson feels lost and dizzy when it all finally starts to taper off. The metallic taste of blood coating his teeth and tongue while he clings tightly onto Marshall’s head and shoulder as if he and the rest of the world might start spinning if the blonde lets go.

His thighs are still trembling from the aftershocks, when Marshall’s voice finally cuts through the loud sounds of panting and his heartbeat. A breathless. “Fuck.” Puffing warm against Colson’s hair, prompting the younger alpha to finally blink his eyes back open. 

Red is all the blonde can see at first. Blood seeping thick and dark down the previously clean skin in front of his eyes. There’s too much for his dizzy unfocused eye’s to actually make out the shape of the wound but Colson knows from the flood of it still in his mouth that it has to be a bite. A mark he’s now clamped down directly onto the older alpha’s scent gland, meant to claim.

“Fuck.” 

A low rumble of a chuckle puffs out against his chest. Marshall's forehead rubbing softly back and forth on his shoulder. The smaller male's voice soft. "You felt it too?"

Colson doesn't need to question what the "it" Marshall's referring to is. Deep in the pit of his stomach he already knows, he's probably known since the first moment the other rapper pinned him down during their fight. 

They're a perfect match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a headcanon that Alpha's actually have a secret sweeter scent that only their mate can smell. Which, these two dorks obviously have because even though it's extremely dubious consent I'm still a sucker for meant to be emgk au's and this is a cheap way to do that so 🏃♀️🏃♀️🏃♀️  
> Sorry! Hope you guys enjoyed it! 😊😊


	4. Em/Kelly Voyeurism+Degradation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Asked: For the tropes prompt: voyeurism/degradation? It seems like an interesting combination...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual no beta! Sorry I'm so late on this. Work has been ridiculously busy lately and my kiddo extra needy but I've got a few of these almost ready to go, so I hope you enjoy it!

Colson had gotten himself into a lot of embarrassing situations in the 28 odd years he was alive. When you had little impulse control and regularly experimented with drugs it was almost unavoidable. Plus, who didn’t screw up every now and again?

At least that’s what Colson kept telling himself every time he inevitably got caught doing something humiliating.

In hindsight continuously brushing said mistakes off and never learning from them definitely explained why the young rapper would ever even consider sneaking into his idol turned rival’s tour bus. That and the ridiculously strong blunt he had smoked prior to his suicide mission.

But there was no turning back after the lock was jimmied and his heavy combat boots clattered up the short set of stairs. Colson was already waltzing right into the other man’s private space like he belonged there, little care or thought put into whether or not someone might actually be inside the bus to catch him.

Luckily for Colson the luxurious vehicle was empty. Not even a passed out groupie or overworked assistant lounging on a couch. It was almost eerily quiet in comparison to the blonde’s own loud overcrowded one.

It was also ridiculously clean, like not one single discarded candy bar wrapper sitting out on the tabletop or even a cushion out of place clean. The almost clinical organization had him wanting to do a double take outside to make sure he wasn’t snooping around on some brand new display model. But he’d spotted Eminem exiting the bus earlier on in the night and the little name plate designating its parking spot more than confirmed that he was in the right place.

Maybe the guy was just a neat freak? Plus the younger rapper seriously struggled to think of any kind of messy fun you could get up to while sober on a stuffy tour bus anyway.

Not that it felt stuffy. If anything the farther he walked inside and the more he peeked around it seemed like a 5 star hotel in comparison to his own. There was fresh fruit and enough snacks packed into the kitchen cabinets and fridge to sate anyone’s cravings too. So much so that he couldn’t resist snatching up a tiny bag of pretzels to munch on. It was perfect, except for the obvious absence of alcohol.

Colson couldn’t even find a sample size bottle hidden away in any of the cupboards or mini fridge. The bus was completely dry. The thought of traveling long stretches of road without even a beer made him physically shudder.

At least the bunks looked lived in. Not all of them, but a few had blankets and messy sheets. Their wall clings stuffed with loose knickknacks. 

It wasn’t until Colson finally made his way to the back lounge that he actually grew nervous. The warm buzz from his earlier blunt felt like it was fading fast as he approached the sleek door separating it from the rest of the bus.

If Em was anything like other celebrities, the room had probably been converted into his own private bedroom. And just the thought of stepping inside had Colson’s whole body tingling.

He would be completely invading the other rapper’s privacy if he opened that door. A man’s bedroom, whether it be on a bus or in his home was supposed to be their private sanctuary. A place they could come to get away from prying eyes and the stresses of the outside world. Something he was completely disrespecting by even considering peeking inside.

That still didn’t stop Colson’s hand from pressing softly against the door. A chill rolling through him when it slid sideways to open just a crack. 

There was a cool air conditioned breeze that seemed to flow out of the sliver between the wood and wall. The sensation immediately bringing comparisons to a bear’s den to mind. Which fit, because that’s exactly how he felt standing before the intimidating room.

Em’s fuzzy beard and threatening personality made him fit the role of grizzly bear in this analogy perfectly too.

Did that make Colson Goldilocks in this scenario? He’d already stolen a bite to eat after all, he might as well follow through and give the man’s bed a try. It wasn’t like there was anyone around to stop him, and surely the other rapper wouldn’t notice if he made a childish flop down onto the sheets.

Of course the door creaked when he slid it the rest of the way open, practically echoing like a gunshot in the silent bus. Chasing away most of the nerve he’d built up and leaving him darting inside to slide it back closed like a scared child. Back pressing heavily against the thin door while his heart raced.

Now this section of the bus looked lived in. It was jarring really to see crinkled messy sheets and loose soda can’s scattered around the comfy bedroom in comparison to the rest of the buses neat freak like appearance. 

There were clothes carelessly dropped atop the blankets like the occupant had been rifling through outfits before he left, a small mirror decorated closet hanging open to flash even more. On the little end table built into the bed a few notebooks took up space, a half drank fountain soda weighing them down. All in all it was far from the mysterious and maybe sexy bedroom he’d been expecting.

Then again, it wasn’t like Eminem was all that flashy of a guy in the first place. Just because he spent years looking up to the man in Star-Struck amazement and reverence that didn’t mean he was anything other than a mostly regular dude. The fact that Colson had expected any different almost felt embarrassing now that he was finally inside and cautiously stepping around his idol’s clutter.

What was he expecting? To find the secret to the other rapper’s success hiding away in his dirty laundry?

Unless Diet Coke made you a genius lyricist all Colson was learning from this reckless snooping was that Eminem had traded his substance addictions for a soft drink one and that the man still had atrocious taste in fashion.

There had to be at least 3 matching tracksuits inside the man’s touring closet, the difference in color hardly a good reason behind their excessive presence. At least the t-shirts were somewhat interesting to finger through. A lot of rare or exclusive drops, two Colson actually owned himself. The sight of one old Nipsey tee even had his fingers feeling sticky. The blonde had been trying to find that exact shirt with little success.

Maybe if he was younger he might have stolen it, but now knowing just how expensive the thin article of clothing was there was no chance he would touch it. A tee that sought after would guarantee an ass beating if he was caught. 

If Colson was going to swipe anything from this room it had to be small or easily forgotten.

Leaving the closet the blonde poked his head into the bathroom, the full shower and collection of scented body wash, and shampoo bottles drawing him inside. Before he could stop himself his fingers plucked a few up to curiously pop open the caps and sniff. Blame his remaining buzz for the strange stalkerish behavior but he couldn’t help himself.

Learning Eminem used peach scented body wash and honey infused shampoo felt like useful information. 

Useful for what? He wasn’t sure yet, but it didn’t hurt to know. Plus the thought that he might be one of the only people privileged with such knowledge just made his heart race a little faster in his chest. 

Stepping back out of the shower Colson clicked it’s glass door closed and moved over to stand in front of the sink. Marshall’s toothbrush was blue, like his. The little holder for it mounted to the vanity was a nice touch, his bathroom didn’t have one of those. Every time they hit a deep pothole all of his toiletries went flying. 

Staring back at his reflection in the mirror Colson couldn’t help but preen a little, seeing himself while high always made him self conscious. The bloodshot eyes and soft red tint to his face made him itch to rub them away. 

In such a pristine classy looking bathroom he felt horribly out of place. 

More nervous energy was bubbling up the longer he stood there. Every flaw seeming heightened by the bright fluorescent lights. Staying in the small bathroom any longer was going to completely ruin his buzz.

Stumbling back through the sliding door Colson anxiously scratched the back of his head. There wasn’t much more he could think of to do. Not now that he’d finished looking around.

Eminem’s nightstand called for his attention after he gave the room a quick once over. The small lip from where it wasn’t fully closed luring him. Maybe he could find a few porn mags? 

That would be pretty hilarious. 

It would also give him something interesting to snap a picture of too, so this whole impromptu break in wouldn’t be a total waste. As it was now, all the blonde had to show for his felony was a half eaten back of pretzels in his back pocket. Hardly worth the beating both physically and emotionally he could get if caught.

“Show me some play girl-“ His words slurred slightly while he tugged the wooden drawer the rest of the way open.

No porn. Not even an easily excused underwear catalogue. Just a few loose jewelry boxes, more notebooks, and gum? God was this guy boring. Sure he was sober but did that mean he had to live like a priest?

Rifling around a bit more recklessly Colson batted the nightstand contents around until he finally found something of interest. A bottle of lube? Now that was more promising. If there was lube there was bound to be something else to pair with it right? 

Plucking the bottle up Colson passed it over to his other palm and resumed his rooting. A loose gold chain caught his attention next, solely because unlike the other bling it was just laying there freely. Without thinking the blonde slipped it over his head and shrugged. The light weight of it meant it was probably nothing too expensive, so unless he found something better it would have to do for his souvenir.

Silicone brushed across his fingertips next, drawing a wide smile across his lips before he pulled it out. “You sly old dog-“

It was one of those little bullet vibrators. A blue one, with a simple selection of buttons along the side. The sex toy was actually quite cute if Colson was being honest. So small it was probably easy to hide, and when he pressed his thumb in it roared to life in utter silence. The soft buzz almost completely drowned out by the hum of the central air in the room.

Private too.

Just holding the tiny vibrating toy had Colson’s own cock stirring curiously in his jeans. A string of questions bouncing around inside his head while he rolled it around in his palm. 

Was this something the rapper used on the women lucky enough to share his bed? There weren’t any condoms present in the nightstand. So was it maybe a leftover from a previous tour? But then why was it charged up? Why did the lube look new?

A risky image was painting itself in the young rapper’s mind. One of his stoic idol running a cute toy like this up his cock while he jerked off during the long stretches of highway between shows. Or maybe even the utterly intimidating man quivering on his knees with it pressing against his hole. The images felt like   
punches to Colson’s gut. Arousal flaring hot in his belly the longer he fantasized about them.

Those ideas were probably as far from the truth as they could get. In reality Colson knew it was more than likely that the reason Em didn’t have any condoms was due to a long term partner. Or hell, just pure lack of care. His room was a mess afterall, who’s to say the great Marshall Mathers wasn’t going raw out of sheer carelessness.

Anything was possible. He couldn’t draw any set conclusions from a single toy.

Convincing himself that wasn’t going to help stop the new problem growing in his jeans though. If anything just imagining the older rapper having sex at all, especially raw sex where he might be pumping his partners full just made Colson sweat harder. Fumbling the toy off he dropped it down onto the sheets and stressfully ran a hand through his hair. 

Great now he was popping a boner in Eminem’s bedroom of all places. 

A bedroom that was conveniently empty, possibly for another hour or so if his timing was right. And one where he already had a bottle of lube at the ready. A toy to play with if he was feeling truly bold.

Was he seriously about to jerk off on his idol’s tour bus? In his bed?

The rushed clink of his belt buckle being undone said yes.

Deciding to go full Goldilocks Colson flopped his body back onto the messy bed with a hard bounce. A nervous giggle tearing itself out of his throat while he dragged himself farther back to get more comfortable. It was surprisingly plush, not at all like the too firm one the story claimed papa bear’s bed would be. 

Directly across from him the closet’s mirror flashed him his own reflection. It felt all that more surreal seeing himself surrounded by Em’s clothes and the man’s signature Kangol hats hung in a line on the wall behind his head.

The temptation to snap a selfie was too strong to resist.

Colson didn’t settle for one either. He took several. Alternating between different cocky facial expressions or groping his cock. In the last one he even lifted up one of the man’s discarded hoodies to flash it. The fabric so close to his face he couldn’t help but catch the weak scent of peaches and sweat.

Before Colson knew what he was doing he found himself dropping his head back and holding the soft material against his nose. A deep inhale filling his senses completely with the other rapper’s scent so strongly his eyes actually fluttered behind the lids. 

Palming his cock while he did it again felt even better.

Like this he felt surrounded by Eminem’s presence. Feud or not the blonde couldn’t deny he still obsessed over the other man. How could he not? All of his teen years were spent idolizing the rapper, his career a undeniable attempt to be just like him, to earn his attention and respect. No one could just move past almost two decades of hero worship that quickly. Even if his precious idol directly attacked him.

This was a once in a lifetime opportunity he would be a fool not to take advantage of.

That's the excuse Colson gave himself for why he suddenly found himself drizzling lube across his exposed cock, Eminem's hoodie held tight against his face. The peek of his eyes behind the soft colored fabric almost lewd in the reflection from the mirror. 

He would just jerk off quickly. Nothing too elaborate. Just to take the edge off and then he would put it all back where it belonged and wash up in the bathroom before leaving. No one would ever know he was there.

"F-fuck-" the wet slap of skin against skin as his fist flew felt unnecessarily loud. Like it was echoing inside the small room, and maybe even noisy enough for someone outside to hear.

The possibility of being heard and caught just made Colson's cock twitch in his hand harder though. It was both unbelievably hot and terrifying to think about. Especially if it were Em to find him. 

How would the other rapper react? There was no reasonable way for Colson to play his actions off as a joke or even a mean spirited prank. Maybe if he was just standing up jerking off over the man's bed he could try and act like some disgusting childish brat. But laying here back on his elbow all but smothering himself with the other man's clothing while he fucked his fist? That screamed desperation.

Would Em come at him and call his buddies to help beat the shit out of him? Toss him out with his pants still around his ankles and utterly ruin his career. Or would the older man maybe stay and watch? Round the large bed and snatch Colson up by his hair to force his own cock down the blonde's throat. Punish him with his dick instead of his fists?

If Killshot was anything to go by Colson knew the man had at least thought about it. Even if it was just briefly.

Muffling a groan into the hoodie the blonde dropped his head fully back onto the sheets. His fist was slowing down, dragging his jerks out more purposefully so he could twist his wrist and brush his thumb over his slit. 

His hips wanted to thrust up, chase his release down even faster but suddenly he found himself wanting to hold off. Just for a few more minutes. So he could enjoy the sharp scent of peaches and sweat a moment longer.

The soft bounce of his body back down had rolled that toy back over against his hip. Just the touch of it against his exposed skin was enough to draw out another groan. 

How could he forget? There was no way he could finish and leave without trying that toy out too. It would be like an indirect kiss, pressing that silicone to his cock. Pleasuring him the same way he hoped it pleasured Em. 

Letting go of the hoodie Colson slapped his palm down onto the bed and fumbled to snatch up the tiny toy. An excited chill rolling through his body while he sat up. 

The flushed reflection in the mirror did little to stifle his arousal. If anything seeing himself so worked up just turned him on more. The blonde wasn't shy about being vain, in fact just seeing his own shiny cock and heaving bare chest had him wanting to snap another picture. The lighting just felt perfect.

His phone was still sat on the bed next to him, tempting him with it's shiny silence.

"Just one more-" Colson's voice felt thick and his fingers trembled while he plucked the thin cellphone back up to swipe open the camera. The small vibrator was switched over to his other hand, where it fit snugly between his fingers and cock while he squeezed and titled the slick organ to find a good angle. Blue silicone peeking out in great contrast to how red and swollen the cock against it stood. 

This time Colson stuck his tongue out flirtatiously, one eye squeezing closed while he cocked his head. It would make a great selfie to crop and share with a future hookup.

If he wasn't so terrified of ruining his career he'd even consider sending it to the man himself. Cockily flaunt how he'd been there in his room and tainted the private space. It would probably draw the rapper right over to his own tour bus. Where he would-

"God isn't this a pathetic sight."

Every hair on Colson's body stood up straight. The snarky little smirk on his face dying as his eyes shot back up to the mirror. Steely blue staring right back at him from the doorway.

Seeing his idol standing there, felt more nauseating than he'd ever dreamed it would. 

Of course his immediate reaction was to stutter out an excuse, an explanation, but with those calculating eyes boring into his own Colson felt utterly frozen. Every nerve in his body was strung taut, locking him in his current position with his fingers tight around his cock and his phone clutched knuckle white in his other hand. Even his throat felt like it was made of stone. As if a dozen rocks had poured down his tongue and piled up to prevent him from breathing.

Em's eyebrows rose an inch disappearing beneath his cap, almost like the man was challenging him to speak. That firm stance only breaking briefly so that the rapper could step the rest of the way inside and shut the door behind him with an audible click. His piercing gaze keeping Colson trapped in his spot.

"Cat got your tongue Kelly?"

"I-" the blonde's voice finally squeaked out painfully. The sound barely escaping before his throat immediately seized back up, gaze finally moving away from Eminem's to spot the phone held tight in one of the man's hands. 

How long had the brunette been standing there? 

As if he could hear Colson's thought's Em feigned surprise and glanced back down to his own phone. "Oh-" Motions casual as he shrugged and brought the phone back up to point its camera directly at the sweating twink. "I thought we were taking pictures together. That's why you had your phone out right? To snap a photo of your little game here-"

"It's- it's not what-"

"You've still got your cock in your hand Kelly, don't come off more stupid than you already are by trying to deny it." Shame rolled through the blonde's body in waves, but as soon as he moved to yank his jeans back up his thighs Em stepped closer. Disappointment weighing heavy in his tone. "Ah, ah, Hold on. I didn't tell you to put it away."

Flushing darker Colson darted his gaze back up to the mirror. Confusion and fear plain as day on his face. "W-what?"

"I said-" Em took one more step so his knees were almost brushing against the mattress. "Keep going. You're already halfway there right? Sounded that way with all those girly cries and the way your hips were jumping up off the bed. Why stop on my account."

"A-are you-"

"Am I….?" The older rapper was raising his eyebrows again, chin rising until he had his head cocked to properly look down on the speechless rapper. The shadow his brim cast over his eyes made the look all that more piercing. "I know thinking must be hard for someone like you, especially with a head full of pills and all that blood swelling up your dick but I'd prefer not to play charades right now Kelly."

Colson's fight or flight seemed to finally be kicking in if the sudden rush of adrenaline counted for anything. "I… I should go-" 

Fingers knotted in his short hair before the blonde could fully scramble to his feet. Roughly yanking him back down onto the bed, until his head met the sheets and his idol was looming over him. 

Colson didn't know what was more embarrassing, the fact that his dick was still hanging out and hard curving up towards his stomach or that the other man's aggressive actions had actually drawn out a surprised whine. All he knew was that he felt utterly frozen with fear again, and that his heart was pounding so loudly in his ears he almost couldn't hear the words coming out of the brunette's mouth.

"No. You should stay, and finish what you started." It sounded more like an order than the friendly suggestion Em's quirked smile seemed to imply. "Ah, ah, no touching-" Colson's frantic grasp at the other man's wrist was quickly swatted away. "Just yourself."

The man couldn't be serious. Sure Colson had fantasized about this exact scenario but fantasy and reality were two completely different things. Why the hell would Eminem want to see him jerk off? Wasn't getting caught humiliating enough?

"I….I can't." His voice felt small, but not as small as he suddenly felt with his idol looming over him. If Em were to take one more step forward his knees would be almost brushing the top of Colson's head.

"Why not?" Em's head cocked slightly to the side and the blonde felt the need to bite his inner cheek. There was no reason for such an annoyed look to be so attractive. "It's not like your dick went soft. If anything I bet you're even harder now."

Colson hated how his traitorous dick twitched in response to the other man's pointed look down at it.

The smug hum above him just made Colson's cheeks burn with shame, his eyes darting away to look anywhere but at the older man. The tight grip to his hair felt heavy.

"Don't get all shy on me. Not when you were putting on such an enthusiastic show a few minutes ago-" Something about the other rapper's tone sent tingles down Colson's spine. "Not good to keep a crowd waiting."

Not good to keep his dick waiting either. 

Em wasn't wrong about how close Colson had been before he was interrupted. An ache was starting to settle in his balls, and partnered with the annoying pull on his hair irritation was quickly joining the swirl of emotions inside his stomach.

"Yeah, well, I don't remember you buying a ticket-" 

His sudden snarky response actually provoked a laugh from the man above him. The next question taking on a much flirtier tone.

"Oh? How cheap of a whore are you then? I'm sure I can afford it."

It actually drew Colson's gaze back up to meet Em's. His eyes widening slightly and cheeks somehow flushing darker. "I...are...are you flirting with me-"

The rapper pursed his lips for a moment before finally letting go of the blonde's hair and standing fully back up. His expression curious. "Is that what you want? A little bit of flirting to help you finish yourself off?" A quick cross of his arms and cock of his head had Colson's heart skipping. "Is my voice telling you how good you look splayed out on my bed jerking your pretty dick to my scent, that valuable?"

"Maybe." His mouth suddenly felt dry. Colson honestly felt like he had to be dreaming.

Eminem's lips quirked up into a smirk. "Want me to talk you through it?" 

It was like every questionable wet dream from Colson's teen years had come to life right before him.

"God yes."

He sounded pathetically desperate but his palm was already slicking up and down his cock in an impatient stroke, not caring how the toy rolled with. Eyes locked on the way Em's tongue briefly swiped across his bottom lip before he spoke.

"Did I say you could start yet?" Colson's palm immediately froze before it could slide back up, and that seemed to widen the man's smile into something almost sharp. "Cute."

Color flooded the blonde's face.

"Why don't you click that toy on? Try it out and give me a review?" Colson's heart skipped, but that didn't stop him from lifting his head up to peer down at the small bullet held tight against his cock. His teeth cutting down into his bottom lip while he rolled it up between his fingers. A tense moment passing before his thumb finally found the softer spot where the button sat.

He had never actually tried teasing his cock with a vibrator before, he'd thought about it sure, but the only time he ever brought out such a sex toy in the bedroom was with a girl. All of whom were a bit too busy monopolizing such buzzing objects for him to even get a chance to try it. Doing it now, in front of his idol of all people felt even more embarrassing.

But he wasn't about to back down, not when Em's iconic voice was goading him on to do so.

One careful click and the blue toy buzzes to life. So strongly and so directly against the crown of his cock that Colson can't help but cry out in surprise and drop it. Accidentally rolling those rapid vibrations down between his legs and against his sack. Which also feels unbelievably weird, and good, but not something he's keen on continuing. 

"Just as clumsy with your hands as you are your words huh?" 

Embarrassment burns hot across Colson's cheeks while he fumbles with his fingers to snatch up the vibrator. The quiet shaking forcing him into holding it tighter than necessary so he won't drop it yet again. "S-shut up."

Eminem clicks his tongue and the blonde can't help but glance forward at the man's reflection, he's moved to lean back against the doorway again. Arms still crossed and gaze locked on Colson's curled back. "Talk, don't talk, make up your mind quick Kelly. We don't have all day." His tone is downright patronizing.

Which is so much hotter than it should realistically be, but Colson blames it on how worked up he already is. 

When he flops back flat on the bed with the toy still clutched in his hand he runs his other one through his hair. Just to cover his eyes and avoid meeting the sharp stare he knows has to be aimed down at him while he hesitantly brings his fist back down to his cock "T-talk, okay. I...I want you to talk." His expression is tight as he braces for the surprisingly strong vibrations

This time he starts lower, loosely cupping the toy in his palm against the base of his cock. It's still a lot of sensation to process but not as downright electrifying as holding it directly against the head was. The lube still slicked up his length helps him slide the bullet up and down in his fist. Breath hitching each time the top half of it tickles the skin just under his crown.

"Have you ever used one of these before?" The curious tone in Em's question catches Colson off guard.

He actually feels a little flustered by the sudden inquiry, and wants to lie. But the fact that the other man is asking at all must mean his inexperience is painfully obvious.

"Not...not on myself." The blonde's ears feel hot but he doesn't pull his hand away from his forehead or stop slowly jerking. His cock is finally starting to get used to the humming silicone and the tremble it's contact is creating.

A soft snort puffs out from above him, followed by a creak of wood that Colson can only assume is due to the older rapper shifting. "I can tell." The confirmation just makes his face burn hotter. "Need me to explain that to you too?"

Pulling at his hair for a moment Colson huffs before finally slapping his hand back down on the sheets so he can glare up at the smirking rapper above him. His hand stilling around the base of his cock. His bottom lip is caught between his teeth and despite the urge to tell Em to fuck off he stays silent. Instead opting to just humor the asshole.

His stare transforms that smirk into an actual smartassed smile. Em's head cocking to rest against the door frame. "Most people would tease the head of their cock with them. Like you did before you dropped it." 

"That was way too intense-"

"You sensitive?" The counter question had Colson's mouth clicking back closed. His attention dropping back down to his own dick instead of his rivals intense observation.

It wasn't a challenge, he knew that, but the matter of fact way Em had said it had him thinking back to his earlier fantasy. How he had imagined the older rapper doing exactly that, teasing the tip of his cock with the humming toy like Colson had seen a few times in porn. The Em in his fantasy hadn’t squirmed or cried out, just tossed his head back and groaned. How unfair was that? That even in his own fantasy the older rapper bested him.

Slipping the toy back up Colson clamped his teeth down on his bottom lip, the pleasurable response was almost immediate. He could actually see more precum spitting out of his cock as he rolled the silicone across the head. His hips twitching and stomach tightening the higher he rolled it. 

A whine had started deep in his throat without his knowledge, barely muffled by the tight line of his mouth. If he held the toy there much longer he was going to come, but then that would just be proving Em right, wouldn’t it? That he was sensitive. It would also end this strange encounter. All the older rapper wanted was for him to finish. 

Why did he feel so conflicted?

Rolling the bullet up directly over his slit had Colson’s head dropping back against the sheets, a whimpered moan pouring past his lips before he could stop himself. It was like the vibrations were shooting straight down his dick, to rattle him to his core. “F-Fuck-ah-“

Fluttering his eyelashes Colson attempted to roll his eyes up to look at his idol again. All he managed was a brief glimpse of strong eyes before dark fabric suddenly dropped over his face. It was the hoodie he’d been smelling earlier, the sweet scent of peaches and sweat overwhelming the blonde’s senses once more. 

Now there was no way he could hold in his moans, not while his free hand shot up to clutch the hood tighter against his face and his hips recklessly jerked up to slide his cock up and down across the buzzing toy. 

Colson felt completely out of it, so close his balls were tightening up and his moans were turning into incoherent rambles. “Ah, f-fu-E-Em, holy- c-close, shit! I-I’m gonna-“

“Stop.” The sudden sharp order cut through the younger rapper’s body like a bullet. Every one of his limbs locking up in response, despite the way his hips still wanted to fuck up and chase down his orgasm. His thumb barely managing to find the power button before he shot off.

The immediate obedience caught even Colson off guard.

Pulling the hoodie down to free just his eyes the blonde peeked up at Em. His cheeks somehow flushing darker when he realized the rapper was closer again, looming over him. Phone back out and aimed awkwardly in his direction. This time instead of staring directly at the man's face however his eyes had raked up the brunette's body. The very obvious bulge in his sweats drawing Colson's rapt attention.

He was hard. Eminem was hard from watching him.

"W-why-?" The blonde's tongue felt thick in his dry mouth, his brain tore between asking why the rapper had told him to stop and why he was popping a boner of his own. Combine that with how Em was possibly recording the whole encounter and his head felt like it was spinning.

"Can't prematurely end my show, not until I've got my moneys worth." Fingers were carting through the roots of Colson's hair again, twirling his short locks around to get a good grip before the older rapper finally tilted his head and continued. "My voice isn't cheap you know."

Having such a heated gaze and camera directed his way made Colson thankful he still had the hoodie covering most of his face. Surely his immediate gasp and lip bite would give away just how weak he was for said voice.

"Not cheap like you are, at least." The sneer that followed the remark actually sent a slight shiver down Colson's spine straight to his cock. One he was sure Em noticed if the way his eyes flicked up to it meant anything. "I've had a lot of whores lay themselves out on my bed Kelly, but even they usually like to play coy and pretend I have to work for it," the fingers in his hair brushed through it twice in an almost affectionate manner. Hitching Colson's breath. "You just snuck right in here and propped yourself up like a complimentary gift. Free for the taking."

Colson couldn't argue back. There really wasn't any excuse or explanation he could give, even if their current situation hadn't been his intention there was no way he could lie and say he wasn't enjoying the outcome. Not with the way his thighs were trembling and his cock was dripping.

"You wanted my attention right? Show me what you'll do to keep it." The soft tug on Colson's hair had him biting back another whine. His neck stretching out and eyes crinkling to follow the pull.

Em's cock was directly above him. Only a foot or so away, hidden behind those soft dark looking sweats. Colson felt like the question was an invitation. Why else would he step so close and flex it in his face like this? Em wanted him to reach out and touch, worship him like the god he'd proclaimed himself to be.

Colson's mouth had never felt so empty or dry in his life.

Abandoning the toy on his stomach the younger rapper reached above him with a tentative hand. His fingers almost trembling before they settled down over the solid tent. Heat radiating even through the fabric when he gave it a curious squeeze.

Em felt thick. Thick and stiff. All of it thanks to him, his voice, his appearance, Colson felt drunk again. He only got one slow stroke in before strong fingers curled around his wrist yet again. Prying him away, another unreadable expression crossing the older rapper's face when he looked up for an explanation. 

"Thought I was clear earlier when I said no touching?" That predatory smile was back, like Em was eyeing him up like a piece of meat. 

"B-but-"

"Only yourself. I don't need your dirty hands staining my clothes." The disgust behind his tone contradicts the excited look in his eyes. "I didn't tell you to drop that toy either Kelly. Are you that much of a brain dead slut?"

Flushing Colson clutched the hoodie tighter against his face in a poor attempt to hide his embarrassment. Despite the almost disappointed feeling coiling tight in his stomach over Em's rejection he still found his hand dropping back down to pluck up the toy. His fingers nervously rolling it before he moves to press it down against his cock once more.

"Not there-" Em's body leans forward, so close Colson can actually peek up the bottom of his shirt where it hangs away from his body. The smooth firm looking stomach beneath making his cock twitch. A sharp flick to his left nipple is what snaps his attention away. A shocked gasp cutting past his lips in response. "You've already got those tiny tits of yours out, give them some attention too."

Evidently even with the hoodie covering his face Colson's confusion read plain as day because the older rapper sighed.

"You must be a complete pillow princess in bed." 

That assumption actually offended him more than Em probably intended. "W-what? I just-- I'm not a chick. I don't see how that's going to-"

"You asked for my instruction, either take it or tuck that wet tail between your legs and fuck off out of my tour bus Kelly." Em's indifferent shrug as he walked around the bed to lean against his dresser just made Colson's heart beat faster in his chest. 

There it was. His out. 

If the younger rapper wanted to he could just yank his underwear up right then and there and take off out of the room. The exit wasn't being blocked.

Instead Colson found himself taking a deep breath, his idols scent flooding his nostrils before he dropped his head back and brought both of his hands to his nipples. His movements slow and hesitant while he rolled one between two fingers and traced the other with the still shut off bullet. Neither action inspiring much more than an awkward sticky sensation thanks to the lingering lube coating the toy.

The blonde wasn't expecting anything, but fulfilling Em's request and feeling his hot gaze back on his body felt rewarding enough for him to continue.

A press and then the vibrator was buzzing back to life again. The hum against his skin immediately snapping Colson's eyes back open, a surprised noise spilling past his lips. Even though the toy was against his nipple every rapid vibration to his hard nub felt like it sent lightning bolts of pleasure straight down to his cock. His body wanted to arch up into the sensations and before he knew what he was doing he found himself pressing the toy down harder. His other fingers pinching and rolling the opposite nipple.

If Colson had known teasing himself like this would feel this good he would have been doing it long ago. “S-Shit-“ It was almost ridiculous, how rubbing a vibrator against it could make such a huge difference. His feet were even alternating between scraping across the floor or pressing down, rising his hips up off the bed so his cock could jerk up against the air. He wanted to grab his dick again. “Fuck, Em- can- shit, ah, c-can I-“

“Move over to your other nipple.” The denial had the blonde whining, his hand slapping down to fist in the sheets. 

Colson suddenly felt like he didn’t have enough hands. As soon as he had moved over the vibrator his abandoned nipple still felt sensitive and ached for attention. The same way his neglected cock throbbed between his legs. Not reaching down to jerk himself off was like torture. The hoodie had slipped down to cover his throat too, meaning he couldn’t even inhale his idol’s sweet scent to compromise. 

“Fuck, look at you-“ Em’s curse cut through him like a hot knife. Drawing Colson’s eyes away from the row of hats above him over to where the older rapper now stood to his left. The sight of Em’s hand ghosting over the front of those dark sweats sending the blonde’s teeth cutting down into his bottom lip. Another groan was rumbling up Colson’s throat. “Squirming around on my bed, playing with yourself. Your cock leaking all over your stomach.”

Colson’s fingers knotted tighter into the sheets, both of his hands were trembling so badly that the vibrator slipped free again. Rolling down the side of his chest to bounce off his arm onto the bed somewhere. “Fuck- ah-“ Instead of fumbling to grab it again he just thumped his head back against the mattress and moved both his hands up to rub over his chest and then pull and pinch at his nipples. The sharp jolts of pain feeling just as electric as the buzz from the toy, maybe more so with how his voice jumped up in pitch. “Please-“

“That’s right slut. Beg for it. Beg me to let you touch your pretty dick.”

Colson felt too far gone to care about his dignity anymore, he’d already lost it the moment he’d touched himself again. “Please, Em, fuck- let me- ah- l-let me come-“

The floor creaked but Colson didn’t bother opening his eyes up, there was no way he’d be able to stop himself from jumping the gun and spilling untouched all over his chest if he saw his idol touching himself again. Just hearing the way Em’s voice thickened almost had him breaking and grabbing his dick. 

“That’s not what I said Kelly, cmon, you can do better than that.”

Whining high and long Colson thrashed his body for a moment, abandoning his nipples in favor of grabbing ahold of the sheets and his hair instead. Frustration bringing tears up to the corner of his eyes. “Please! Marshall! Fuck, just, please just fucking let me touch myself, I’m so fucking close, please, please-“

The bed dipped down by his thighs, the sudden weight startling Colson but as soon as he tried to lift his head to look fingers curled around his throat. Pinning him back down against the mattress in a flash of motion. Stealing away his breath and leaving his hands flailing to try and claw or grab onto the thick forearm hovering above him. The angle he was being held at prevented Colson from even seeing the other man, not that his eyes would have stayed open long enough to get more than a glimpse anyway since that tight choke to his throat was joined by an even tighter fist curling around his cock. 

If his windpipe wasn’t being crushed the blonde probably would have squeaked. But then Em’s fist was flying, the thankfully still damp lube slicking the way for his idol’s fingers to slide up and down. Jerk him hard and fast until his hips were bucking up to fuck into the tight circle of Em’s fingers instead of shaking him off.

It was embarrassing how quickly his stomach knotted up, but the choking grip around his throat partnered with that much needed hand on his dick had Colson’s eyes rolling up inside his head. He was going to spill all over his rival’s fingers, there was nothing that could stop that. Unless the oxygen deprivation somehow knocked him out before then.

Colson wanted to groan, moan, cry, anything. But there was no room for any noise to come out of his compressed throat. 

Clawing at Em’s wrist weakly the younger rapper managed to force out a painful strangled whimper. Tears properly breaking away from his eyelashes to roll down his face into his ears before his hips jerked up erratically. 

Coming by itself was usually enough to take his breath away, so with it already cut off Colson felt like his chest might burst. The dark spots in his vision tripled until everything went black, the splatter of hot wet liquid against his own chest stuttering in and out with his consciousness. 

Just when Colson felt like he might fully black out, Em’s hand released it’s deadly grip around his throat. Allowing fresh oxygen to rush past his wet lips to expand his burning lungs and chase away the consuming black color over his vision. It was like his orgasm was repeating, if it had even ended in the first place. Being able to breathe again felt utterly mind numbing.

The moan that rumbled deep in the blonde’s throat this time was scratchy. Every inch of his body trembling, from his shoulders down to his thighs. Colson was so light headed it took him a full minute to come back down to earth. His thoughts feeling disjointed and floaty inside his head. The nudge of a knee against his upper arm barely registering until the hot splash of release started painting his throat and chin.

As dizzy and out of it as the blonde felt he was present enough to know his own cock had finished spitting long before this new splash began. The realization just had the butterflies in his stomach tripling. The heat already coloring the younger rapper's face so hot it might as well just burst into flames. Colson's lips parting to release one more weak moan, the deeper one that Em responds with threatening to send his eyes rolling back up inside his head.

Fingertips rubbing up his throat to press into his mouth finally do send the blonde’s eyes fluttering closed again. The scratchy pads of his idols fingers scraping over his bottom teeth and tongue to force bitter release inside. Colson can’t help but instinctively suck and lick them clean. A shaky moan rumbling up from his throat as he wraps his tongue around the older male’s digits. Pulling them deeper into his mouth, as far as Em will allow until they abruptly curl down. Jerking his mouth open, along with his eyes. Em’s flushed cheeks and sharp gaze coming back into view. 

“Such a slut.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End is a lil abrupt but its already almost 8k and I didn't want to drag it out too long since I have another dozen to still write. Sorry! ♡♡


	5. Howard Stern's "LoveFest"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask:  
> what about kells topping em against a wall? kinda relates to that post u made about kells being em's first male hookup so i was thinking along the line of a confrontational situation that leads to sexy times :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first off....  
> THIS TOOK SO GODDAMN LONG. IM SORRY!  
> Work/the Pandemic/Writers block/life in general just whooped my ass. But I'm back baby 😉 Just in time to give you guys an early christmas gift!  
> Super special thanks to https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeeAnders/pseuds/FayeeAnders for literally being the best Beta who knocked this whole chap out in like an hour for me so I could post tonight! They're a blessing. 🙏🙏  
> Of course thanks to My homie InGenius as well! Who always keeps on my ass on the daily to help out with my ridiculously long list of prompts. (Insert my obligatory GO READ Love is Evil Advertisement right here because I can't just post a bottom Em work and NOT remind you all of the BEST bottom em work EVER. 😤)  
> Also! Lil thank you to https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunpowderFlaw/pseuds/GunpowderFlaw who jumped in to peek and give me a few suggestions along the way as well.
> 
> Now.   
> I hope you all enjoy!! ♡♡ and If I don't get my other works done in time! HAPPY HOLIDAYS ♡♡

"Yeah? You like that?"

Marshall didn't know how they ended up here.

One minute he was rolling his eyes, doing his best to play nice for Paul's sake. Biting his tongue while his manager and that tool, Howard Stern, bounced ideas back and forth about possible phone interview dates or-godforbid-actual podcast guest spots. Then, that curly haired prick was grabbing a passerby out of the crowd to literally plop Machine Gun Kelly right into his personal bubble.

The sheer towering height of the blonde's presence left Marshall stumbling back into a poor passing waitress and then forward again, right into the other man's drink. Some gross vodka soda combination spilling down the front of his shirt.

Ironically, at least, it made the first words out of the twinks mouth, "Oh fuck, I'm so sorry dude!" Just not for the reasons he'd originally expected the apology to come.

How they'd gone from an awkward messy introduction like that to the younger rapper's long fingers curled around his cock in the building's bathroom was anybody's guess. Through the haze of pleasure clouding over his reasoning, Marshall could almost remember Kelly following after, insisting he help him dry off. Then, some heated argument that led to this new lewd attempt at an apology. 

All Marshall knew for sure was that the kid was as much of a mumbler and rambler while he did this as he was on the mic.

"Fuck, you're so wet-" Kelly's mouth was puffing hot, damp air against the side of his neck. The man's ridiculously oversized body crowding him up against the sink- to the point that both of his hands were forced down to cling onto the edge of it. His upper body tilted so far back he'd be laying against the mirror if he let go. 

The blonde's hands were working over his cock and stomach. One twisting in what felt like the absolutely perfect rotating motion while the other smoothed it's way up, over his exposed abdomen. The shirt he'd come into the room to pat dry in the first place was hiked all the way up to his neck. Still dripping vodka down into his belly button.

"Been a while since you got off, old man?" Kelly's mouth was pushing his luck, with its words and the way it tipped his head back to suck and nip a mark just below his chin. "You all pent up?"

"Fuck off, Kelly-" He wasn't about to admit something like that to the brat. "I can get more pussy in my sleep than you'll get in a week- ah-" A fast rub of a thumb across his slit made Marshall's cock throb.

The other man's deep chuckle rumbling in his ear didn't help his pointless attempts to pretend he wasn't already close to finishing. "So, you're saying I'm just that good then?" Fingers smoothed up over Marshall's right pec at the same moment Colson's teeth sunk softly into the skin around his adam's apple.

Before he could scoff and reject the twinks overconfidence, his hips of course kicked up in response. The strangled snort of a groan that tore from his mouth endlessly embarrassing. 

"Ooh," Kelly's amusement at his reaction just made the older rapper's cheeks burn. The fingers that had been skating past his nipple dropping back down to give it a sharp twist that had his cock spitting. "You like that? Fuck that's hot-"

"Shut up-"

"The great Eminem likes getting his nipples tugged while he's jerked off. Who would've guessed?" The blonde pulled and rolled his nub harder, mouth back to kissing and nuzzling just beneath Marshall's ear. 

He was lucky Marshall's hands were stuck, otherwise he'd grab those pretty little bleached locks of his and rip a chunk out in retaliation.

"Keep- ah, keep talking cornball, I'm gonna bend your ass right over this sink soon-" As experienced and unfazed as Kelly seemed to be with this whole impromptu handjob, Marshall was betting his ass was looser than a groupie’s. Not that he had enough experience fooling around with men himself to compare. "See how smart your mouth is after I've fucked your hole raw-"

The fist slicking up and down his cock sped up, the poor lubrication from his own precum and the other man's spit giving each jerk a toe curling drag. 

"Yeah? You gonna fuck me with that thick cock of yours?" Colson's voice sounded deeper and his fingers pinched harder until Marshall was hissing. "Wanna make me your bitch?" Marshall's chest wanted to heave, his throat feeling tight and heart racing. "You think I'm gonna just bend over and give it up?"

"Fuck, Kelly-" Marshall's stomach was knotting up, each jerk of the younger rapper's hand faster than the last. The fingers twiddling his nipple climbing up even higher, until a thumb was actually rubbing the center of his throat. Kelly finally pulled his upper body back to meet his eye.

The flushed pink to the blonde's cheeks just made Marshall hump his hips up harder. Kelly's ocean blue eyes tracking his expression like a hawk as he curled those long fingers loosely around the older rapper's throat.

"You're the one who looks like he's ready to get fucked-" Kelly's palm met his adam's apple, the contact already feeling smothering with how big the ball caught in Marshall's throat had gotten. "Gonna come all over some 'toothpick prick's' hand like the 40 year old virgin-"

Marshall couldn't say whether he choked off his next moan or Colson's fingers tightened first. All he knew was that his cock was throbbing and his eyes were fighting to close. The slap of skin against skin getting louder and louder in the small room the longer they took.

"C’mon Em, give up. Come all over my hand and lemme hear you cry-"

"F-fuck--ahh-" Shame burned hot across Marshall's face, but that didn't stop his balls from tightening up and his cock from bursting at the younger man's words. Come spitting out to paint over Kelly's still flying fist and his own stomach in hot jets. The only thing muffling his long drawn out moans were his teeth cutting into his bottom lip.

Kelly didn't stop twisting and flicking his thin wrist until every drop was milked free. The added wetness from Marshall's come making the slapping sounds even louder. Enough to drown out the hiccuped gasp and second moan from overstimulation as his hands left the countertop to grab on Kelly's arm and shirt. Marshall's body collapsing forward to bury his face into his rival's tee, while he panted and helplessly fucked up into the other man's fist.

His thighs were trembling and knees about ready to give out before Kelly finally relented. The hand still held firm around Marshall's throat lifting his head up to meet their gazes while the blonde dragged his long pink tongue up his own palm. Lips sucking and swallowing down the faint white release covering his fingers. The sight alone more than enough to draw out one last moan from the spent rapper.

Marshall felt so humiliated he didn't even complain when Kelly's mouth snuck down to steal his in a salty kiss. The quick spray of the sink turning on behind him only a distant sound in the back of his frazzled mind. Kelly's thumb rubbing back and forth across his carotid artery providing a great distraction.

Soon enough though, their lips were parting and Kelly's body was dropping. That pink tongue that'd snuck across his lips dragging flat up his stomach, over his abdomen and up between his pecs to lap up the come he’d sprayed all over himself in his explosive release. A purring moan rolling deep in Kelly's throat the whole time he sucks and licks the mess clean. 

Marshall feels drained. 

So much so that he doesn’t even question when big hands slot around his hips to turn him around. He just sluggishly complies, arms throwing out on top of the sink, eyes blinking up at his own extremely flushed expression in the mirror. Even his kangol hat was crooked. Colson had seriously made a mess of him.

The feeling of rough fingertips trailing across his cheeks to spread his ass finally brought the rapper blinking himself back to reality. The sight of his own panicked expression staring right back, inches away, almost comical when he feels Kelly’s nose nudge against his crack. A long tongue lapping flat over his hole.

“F-Fuck-“ Marshall’s body can’t help but try and jerk away from the touch. The sink digging into his abdomen prevents that,leaving him to tremble as the younger blonde repeats the action harder. Both of his slender hands squeezing his ass tighter. Stretching him open in a way that’s completely foreign and way too toe-curling. “W-What are you- ah-“ Even his voice is rising in pitch, jumping up so many notes that he sounds like he’s 20 again. “Fuck- shit- K-Kelly-“

The brat isn’t even answering him. Just tonguing his hole like it’s a goddamn ice cream cone, the tip of it forcing its way further and further inside, until Marshall finds one of his own hands grabbing tight onto the faucet.

He doesn’t even know if he’s trying to pull away or brace himself at this point. Years of fucking rapping about, or even performing, cunninglingus on all of his female partners didn’t prepare him at all for having it done to himself. Let alone by his soft, yet scruffy faced twink of a rival.

“God, you’re so fucking tight and vocal-“ Kelly’s finally mumbling again, this time right against his pernium. Lips peppering the area with kisses, a thumb catching on the rim of his hole. The way it presses inside with little hesitance has the older rapper stretching up onto his tiptoes. That’s a new sensation too. One that’s seriously got his heart racing and anxiety spiking in his stomach. “I can’t wait to get inside you-“

Trade that anxiety out for the beginnings of a panic attack.

“Shit, wait, I haven’t- ah- f-fuck-“ The brat’s tongue was snaking its way inside him again, alongside that probing thumb, which much to Marshall’s worry was somehow all the way up to the second knuckle. Its wiggling and thrusting in and out sending shivers up his spine. Having his ass played with shouldn’t feel this good. Neither should Kelly’s other thumb tugging and trying to work its way inside too. “Christ, Kelly- just wait a minute-“

He was sweating, the cooling effect from having his shirt hiked up completely overpowered by the full body flush he seemed to be experiencing. His reflection didn’t even look real. Face so red and eyes shining it reminded him of some porno. But it was real, just as real as the whimpered moan that he watched leave his own mouth when both of Kelly’s thumbs stretched his hole open. The teasing tongue fucking faster inbetween.

Even his dick was getting hard again. Halfway to a full stiffy already in what had to be his fastest recovery period in years.

“So fucking wet back here Em-“ Another sloppy kiss planted itself on his balls before Kelly was climbing back up to his feet. Mouth sneaking a few kisses up along his spine before teeth are nipping along the cartilage of his ear. “Can’t believe I’m getting to do this-“

Marshall couldn’t either, but the other man had two fingers curling inside him now. Stretching and scissoring his hole out like it was nothing, reaching so much deeper than he thought possible. Until the uncomfortable feeling started to be overpowered by something pleasurable.

“The party’s still, fuck, s-still going- what if someone hears?“ Marshall felt a bit dizzy again, his attempt to argue his way out of Kelly’s hold weak even to his own ears. 

He actually wanted this. Wanted the brat to fuck him. He had to be losing his mind.

“I know-“ The smirk in the other male’s voice was audible. “That’s half of what makes it so fucking sexy though.”

The sound of a zipper had Marshall’s heart racing even faster. His body twisting a little so that he could try and peek back around his own stomach to see what his rival was packing.

A string of curses flew out of his mouth before he could stop them. “H-Holy shit, fuck, fuck, you’re fucking insane, that thing- why- w-who even needs a dick that big, what the fuck-“ Sure, it might just be the context, what with how not only is that the first hard dick he’s consensually seeing up close and also the first one aiming to go directly up his ass but, Marshall seriously couldn’t cope with what his eyes were looking at. “You’re crazy-“

Kelly’s soft laughter sounded much too cute for the way his hand casually jerked said monster cock. Somehow, the fact that it looked normal sized compared to those giant hands only made his stomach twist more. “Biggest you’ve ever seen, eh? Don’t tell me you seriously thought I was only big height-wise.”

“That’s not gonna fit. Forget this, fuck-“ Marshall wanted to scramble away all over again, but the fingers flexing in his ass prevented that. The sharp jab and rub over his prostate sending a shudder through his body instead. “Fuck- ah, fuck- Kelly-“

“Relax.” The blonde was nuzzling his ear again. Mouth pressing a few soft kisses to his neck. All while that stiff dick started poking against the skin where his ass met his thigh. “You’re gonna fucking love it, trust me. Ain’t gotten a single complaint yet.”

Marshall really would prefer some proof behind that statement, like a poll or, fuck, even a graph.

"We're lucky I keep condoms in my wallet-" Kelly's hips were rolling softly, rubbing his cock up along Marshall's thigh while his free hand dug said wallet out to clap it noisily on the countertop. "I'm really not feeling like licking even more cum up if I bust on your back. And I'm gonna assume you don't wanna spend the rest of the night ruining your sweats from it dripping down your legs."

Marshall hated how both scenarios made his cock twitch excitedly.

"Don't wanna fucking catch anything from your loose dick either-" While his thighs might be trembling, at least his mouth wasn't completely useless.

"Oh yeah?" Kelly's amused laugh in response was paired with a sharp thrust of his fingers. Both long digits grinding as deep as they could go, tips rubbing incessantly against his prostate until Marshall was literally panting and arching away from the sensation. "Funny coming from the dude loose enough to let some mumble rapper stretch his ass out."

"S-shit, I'm not-ah-f-f-" The brat was being relentless, shoving bony knuckles hard against his ass to ruin any chance of Marshall finding relief. "Stop- fuck- Kelly, I can't-" He actually felt like he might cry from how overstimulating it was to have his prostate jabbed at like that, the sensation too new and intense.

"Fuck. You're too sexy. You know that?" A third finger prodded at his hole as soon as the other two pulled out. The stretch from them pushing inside jerking Marshall back up onto his tippy toes. "Relax. No way I'm getting my dick in this tight ass if you don't."

Grunting, Marshall buried his face into one of his arms, teeth catching his skin while he forced out a clipped breath. "That'd be fine by me- ah, fuck,-" it was hard not to hiss when Colson's fingers twisted. The longer the brat took, the more convinced Marshall was becoming that the monster between his legs wouldn't fit. "This is taking too long." Paul had to be wondering where he'd gotten off to by now. Disappearing wasn't a huge habit of his anymore, at least not without his bodyguard or manager knowing roughly where he might be.

Kelly's laugh puffed warm breath across the back of his neck, the fingers in his hole spreading out uncomfortably. "Yeah, well. Next time save us both the hassle and stretch yourself out ahead of time. Your ass is tighter than a virgin’s." Marshall didn't know what made his face hotter, the suggestion that there might be a next time or how on the nail Kelly's comment was.

"Go stuff your dick somewhere else then." 

"Yeah? Maybe I will-" teeth nipped the shell of Marshall's ear. Drawing his face up away from his forearm enough to look at the brat in the mirror. Kelly's bright blue eyes catching his in an intense gaze. The smug little twinkle in them sending the rapper's stomach off into a series of girlish flips. "Lemme see your mouth." Sharp foil jabbed at his cheek. The reflection in front of him revealing a shiny gold condom wrapper caught between the blonde's fingers. 

Kelly's cheeky grin over his shoulder begged for an eyeroll. "Don't tell me you dropped out before taking sex-ed."

A curl of fingers stole Marshall's breath again. The set holding the condom pressing it closer to his lips while Kelly's mouth stretched wider. "Right hand's a little busy at the moment."

Brat.

Grunting Marshall shot the other male one last dirty look before twisting his face to catch an edge of foil with his teeth. The sharp rip as they pulled opposite ways rewarded by a twitch to the older rapper's cock. 

Little chance to back out now. Especially with Kelly pulling his fingers free, the clink and shuffle of his belt echoing off the walls in the small bathroom. "Just- uh, just take it slow, alright?" 

"Thought you were worried about time?" Kelly smacked a quick kiss to the side of his neck. The brief show of affection doing little to repel the anxious knot tightening up Marshall's stomach as the tip of the blonde's cock pressed firmly against his hole. "Only so long before someone's gotta come take a piss ya know-"

"Y-yeah. So just- f-fuck!" Kelly's fingers definitely hadn't done a good job at opening him up. Not with how ridiculously thick the other man's cock felt in comparison. "Shit, wait, hold on, ah, nevermind, w-we can't- h-holy fuck-" Every fiber in Marshall's being wanted to crawl away from the burning stretch radiating from his hole. Being pressed against the sink’s countertop left him with nowhere to go though. Even if he tried flattening himself against it, Kelly's heavy body just followed, one of the younger rapper's large hands splayed out in the center of his back. Pinning him down while the other curled around his hip. 

The hiss sounding out from behind him almost felt mocking. It was hard to believe the brat might have anything to complain about, considering he wasn't the one getting what felt like a goddamn baseball bat shoved up his ass. "Fuck, you’re tight."

Marshall's throat felt tight too and his voice high while he nodded. Cheeks flushed a dark color in his reflection, eyes wet. "Yeah! So fucking forget about it!" That earlier pleasure he'd felt from the blonde's fingers felt like a dirty trick.

"Just- fuck, just relax, okay. You're tensing up-" A short thrust rocked Kelly's cock out and back in, slightly deeper than before. His breath hitching slightly as he softly rolled his hips to wiggle even further inside. "God, it's like you're choking my dick."

If his ass wasn't on fire Marshall would probably make a snarky remark back, especially with how he felt like the one choking. The second the brat’s dick had started pressing inside, a knot went and tied itself up in his throat. Right now that was impossible though, so Marshall merely groaned in reply, his face burying itself back into his forearm where it had reached out to brace against the mirror. Focus trying to shift over to his breathing instead of the stretch. 

How the hell did gay guys make this look so easy in the movies or porn?

"Fuck…" Kelly's next sigh matched the one Marshall let out, the blonde's cock thrusting back in his hole a few inches deeper. "Can't believe I'm fucking Eminem right now."

Neither could Marshall.

"Unfortunately." He really hated how tight his voice sounded. The worst of the pain from Kelly's cock seemed to be over, but the uncomfortable stretch and slide in and out of him wasn't. Marshall was torn between enjoying the drag or hating it. It didn't matter much either way, since his comment prompted Kelly's next thrust to come a little harder. Forcing even more of that stupidly big cock in his ass and making him gasp. 

"What? You getting impatient?" Kelly's short chuckle and wandering hands sent a small shiver up Marshall's spine. A moan sneaking out of his mouth when the hand on his hip snuck around to instead grab his cock. Kelly's body back to it's looming over his, mouth hot at the back of his neck. "I told you I'm gonna make you feel good. Don't worry. Not even halfway in you yet anyway. Gotta take it slow-"

"H-half? Fuck-" the blonde had to be lying. Marshall didn't think he could possibly fit anymore.

Lips sealed just below his hairline to suck, Kelly's hips rolling and fingers sliding all together at once. Hitting him with so many sensations it made it hard for him to choose just any one to focus on. "Gonna have you begging for the other 4 inches soon enough." 

"Fuck-" Having his dick stroked while the other man rocked his hips really made a difference.

"That's it-" Kelly's smile was audible, each breathy noise his fingers plucked out by teasing the tip of Marshall's cock obviously encouraging him to get bolder with his thrusts. "Ass tightens up everytime I rub your slit, you know that?" Marshall wanted to punch the brat. But as it was, with Kelly snapping his bony hips forward in short jerks, the rapper found himself uncharacteristically speechless.

It almost felt surreal. Having another man's cock sliding in and out of his ass like that, let alone one of his rival’s. Marshall wasn't even the type of guy who found himself swept up in the moment for stuff like this. There was just something about Kelly that triggered a need to compete or compare in his brain. 

How that led to this literal fuckery he still wasn't sure though.

A shift in angle and Marshall saw stars. The sudden burst of pleasure catching him so off guard he cried out loudly and all but threw himself cheek first into the mirror. Thighs trembling and cock throbbing while the blonde pulled out and thrusted hard against the same spot mercilessly.

"Yeah, there it is-" Kelly's fingers felt sharper along his hips. Both clutching onto him to hold him in place while he doubled down on his thrusting. The slap of skin against skin properly filling the small room. "Fucking take it."

Every thrust seemed perfectly aimed from that point. No matter how fast Kelly's pace got, he never missed. Leaving Marshall gasping for air between moans, barely enough sense of mind left to bury his face back into his arm to try and muffle them. If his eyes weren't trying their hardest to roll, he might actually feel ashamed of how good Kelly fucking him felt.

"Fuck-"A particularly sharp snap and the other rapper’s hips paused in their jack hammering to grind. The bony dig of Kelly's hips flush against his ass making Marshall's head spin. He felt stuffed to the limit. His earlier misconceptions about Kelly's monster dick not fitting completely thrown out the window. Not only was it buried to the hilt, but his hips were pathetically arching back to try and greedily take more. Hole clamped down tight and vision hazy while he blinked up at the mirror.

He looked truly fucked. Whole face red, eyes wet, lips glossy from drool. Just unrecognizable. Compared to the softer flush of Kelly’s cheeks behind him it made him want to hide back inside the protective curl of his forearm. Shame and arousal boiling hot in his stomach.

"So tight-" Kelly's hips were grinding again, the short circular swivels dragging across Marshall's prostate so consistently he almost felt like he was pissing precum. "God, Em, I ain’t gonna last much longer-" another halt in movement and Marshall found long fingers snaking down the back of his thigh. The grip that followed a lot stronger than he was expecting.

Suddenly, their position was changing, Kelly's movements quick and confident while he dragged him back a step and hiked his right leg up by the thigh. Knee rising to meet the edge of the countertop in an almost gymnastic level bend. Kelly's cock staying buried deep in his hole like a support for all of Marshall's weight to drop down on. The change pulled at his hip, but that didn't prevent the rapper from blindly following the other man's guiding hands until he was twisted and shakily holding his own thigh. Throat vibrating with a low moan while Kelly pulled out and slowly thrusted back in. Hands splayed wide across his ass to spread his cheeks.

"Sucking me in so deep-" the tickle of thumbs around his rim made Marshall whine. His hips swiveling weakly back while his grip around his thigh faltered. "Love my dick, don't you? Fucking love being split open by some dumb twink."

Marshall didn't trust his own mouth in that moment to even try to respond. Just groaned and rubbed his forehead across his arm. Teeth biting down into his lip.

"God, I wanna take you back to my hotel room-" another few slow rolling thrusts. Kelly's palms squeezing and kneading his ass while he spoke. "Spend all night fucking you until the only word you know is my name." 

"S-shut the fuck up-" Frustration was starting to weasle its way into the war of emotions inside Marshall. His dick throbbing and heart thudding hard in his chest. "Just fuck me-" he hated how weak his voice sounded. Even more so when he full on whines as his outburst incites Kelly into pulling out completely. The responding groan from the other man nearly missed in the too quick grab of his face and hip. Kelly's mouth sealing over his own for a passionate kiss while the rest of his body is twisted.

Marshall's legs feel shaky once he's spun around, the support he'd been getting from laying overtop the counter not realized until he found himself struggling to stay up on his own two feet. The firm grip of his partner's palm around his jaw all that's holding him up for the first few seconds. But then both of Kelly's hands are dropping back down to his hips, hiking his ass up onto the sink counter while their bodies press close.

The older rapper can't remember when his fingers found their way into blonde locks but he also can't remember another person's tongue tasting so sweet. 

"Fuck, wait-" he knows the whole point of picking him up onto the counter is just to make it easier for Kelly to slide right back into his hole. He's had his fair share of counter sex, but the brief resistance his ass gives before the other man's cock stuffs back inside is still new. 

"How the fuck are you so tight?" Kelly's voice sounds shaky against his throat. Teeth brushing against his adam’s apple for a moment while they both readjust. 

This angle is even worse. Now, Kelly's dick definitely feels like it's digging up into his stomach and the pressure against his prostate is constant. "Fuck, I- ah, I don't know, just, fuck Kelly, just fucking focus-" At this rate the party will be over by the time they're done fucking. Or he'll pass out. Both are seeming likely with how slow the brat is taking his new thrusts and with how light-headed the brunette feels.

Wrapping his legs around the thinner male’s waist, Marshall shocks himself by squeezing Kelly even closer. His hips wiggling down against his partner's groin to emphasize his point. "C’mon-" he feels like some needy bar slut. Grinding down on a cock with cheap liquor on his lips. But the pleasure he's getting from each roll of hips is too intoxicating for him to stop.

The flustered string of curses that spit out of Kelly's mouth following his actions just encourage him to continue. "F-fuck, Em-" the blonde's palms are skating up his chest again, sneaking between the loose loop his arms have around Kelly's neck to push up his shirt yet again. "So fucking hot-" Kelly is finally fucking up into him again. The slow rolls of his hips gaining more force as the seconds pass.

Palms curling over his ribcage press Marshall back against the glass of the mirror. The uncomfortable arch of his back all but forgotten when Kelly snaps his hips hard and a warm mouth descends to seal around one of his nipples.

"S-shit- ah-" Marshall's cock feels ready to burst. Especially when Kelly's fist curls around the base. It's too much. Having the other man tease him in every sensitive spot all at once. "Fuck- fu- ah- Kelly-" all pulling at the brat’s hair seems to do is encourage him more though. Until Kelly's jerking his dick in time with his thrusts and biting hard enough around his nipple to leave a mark.

Marshall's second orgasm hits him like a train. Every muscle from his ass to his neck tensing up while his cock blows a weaker load all over the blonde's fingers. The repeated drags of Kelly's dick over his prostate milking him until he's dry and bordering on the edge of overstimulation.

Feeling another man come inside his ass, albeit in a condom, is a strange sensation. The burst of heat deep inside him sending one last shiver of uncomfortable pleasure up Marshall's spine before he crashes. His body going limp against the mirror and chest heaving for air. Kelly's additional weight not at all helping. But, he feels too tired to do more than give a weak tug at platinum hair, lips still parted to pant. 

Of course it's Kelly's rough voice that breaks the awkward silence. His forehead rubbing softly back and forth against Marshall's collarbones while he sighs. "Damn…." The amazement in his tone and even quieter chuckle drawing Marshall's eyes back open. 

Now that the sex high is finally coming down he's painfully aware of how the edges of the sink and counter are digging into his hips and lower back. Trying to shift up into a better position only reminds him of how Kelly's cock is still unbearably thick inside him. The lingering heat from the other man's release making his stomach twist a little. "Fuck-" this pull of hair is alot firmer than the last and actually gets Kelly to lift his pretty little head up to meet Marshall's eyes. The pink flush to the other man's cheeks and brief flash of a dreamy look hitting him right in the heart. 

"Sorry-" Kelly's tired smile does nothing but darken Marshall's own blush even more. Especially when the blonde stretches up and presses another soft kiss against his mouth. Lingering long enough to steal what weak breath the older rapper has managed to regain. "Forgot where we were for a second."

"The smell…..-the smell of urinal cakes and bleach a favorite of yours?" At least his head is finally clear enough to get some of his snark back. Even if he does struggle to get the words out a little. 

Colson's mouth drifting over to nibble along his jaw and up to his ear only heightens that problem. "No. But sex is."

The very dull twitch Marshall's cock gives between them has another whimper threatening to bubble out of his throat. The fact that his body is even considering the possibility of a third round is insane. "Fuck-" the small jerk of his head away from Kelly's nipping mouth carries more force than he intends, but the rapper really doesn't want to settle into some soft cuddly afterglow from an impromptu bathroom hookup. "Are you just insatiable or something?"

Kelly steals yet another brief kiss at the hinge of his jaw before blue eyes are meeting Marshall's again. That sly, confident look from when they first found themselves alone back in their gaze. "Maybe. But...considering your legs are still wrapped around me-" the warm palms clapping softly down on his thighs makes him blush. The flirty tone and gentle rock of the blonde's hips only furthering his embarrassment. "I'd say we both are."

"T-that's- I-" Marshall honestly can't come up with a good excuse. Even the honest explanation of having a bad case of jelly legs feels pathetic. "I'm just in shock."

"Shock?" 

"Yeah! First time having a dick in my ass so cut me a little slack alright? F-feels weird, like...even my legs are fucking twitchy…" Having a soft dick still in his ass is even weirder. "And why are you even still-- if- if you're waiting on a fucking performance review or some shit then fine. It was-'' unbelievable, great, unsettling? "Alright- I-I guess."

The longer he rambled the more and more concerning Kelly's blank look his way was becoming. He swore the brat wasn't even breathing, like his revelation had flipped some invisible power switch.

"What?" He hated being stared at even in regular circumstances. Their closeness and the sticky sweat and release cooling on his skin just made it worse. "What?"

"Are you serious?" Apparently his angry snap was all Kelly needed to wake up.

"That you need to get the fuck outta me? Yeah, we've wasted enough time as is and-"

"No." The careful shift in position Marshall had been trying to do was cut off, both by Kelly's voice and a flash of hands down to pin his hips. His partner's expression suddenly colored by something serious. "This was your first-- that like I'm your first-"

"Is that seriously important right now?" Kelly getting his stupid horse cock out of his ass and not smearing any more cum up his stomach or down his legs seemed like it might carry a bit more precedent. "Can we- can you have your crisis or whatever after you get your dick outta my ass?"

"S-sorry. Yeah-." A quick step back and Kelly's cock abruptly slid free. Bony knuckles brushing against Marshall's ass while the blonde held tight onto the rim of the condom. The sensation sent another pleasurable jolt up his spine, a surprised hiss and moan squeaking past his lips before Marshall could catch them. His fingers tightening on Kelly's shoulders. "Shit. Yeah, too fast-"

The empty ache that lingered wasn't at all something Marshall had expected. 

Kelly's quiet removal and tying of the condom felt a million miles away. So did the crank of the paper towel dispenser until large hands were carefully mopping up the mess of his stomach, reminding him to open eyes he hadn't remembered closing. 

Marshall felt exhausted. Even ignoring the steadily growing ache in all of his limbs, and especially his still loose hole, he felt emotionally drained on top of it all. "Fuck…." Paul was going to question him. So would Porter. The mirror suddenly felt like a 5 star mattress to lean back against.

"Sorry." There Kelly was, apologizing again. A guilty look twisting his cocky features while he cleaned cum off of Marshall's chest. The rapper almost wanted to laugh over that sight too, because the whole point of them rushing into this bathroom was to dry off- not for him to get twice as sticky. 

"What happened to my shoe?" 

"Huh?" A slow blink and then Kelly's gaze was snapping downward. Following Marshall's confused stare at the way his pants hung off one leg loosely. His sock-clad foot flexing. He could barely remember the other male slipping both free, just knows it had to have happened during their first change in position. "Shit. Sorry. I- I got you-"

Seeing pink color Kelly's cheeks before the taller male abruptly dropped down and helped tug his sweats back up his legs made Marshall's lips quirk up a little. His discomfort a bit easier to ignore. "Stop apologizing. I'm not helpless-" or some drunk girl who'd been taken advantage of. Even if Kelly's looks and apologies kept making him feel that way. "Gonna ruin our afterglow kid."

"Shut up." The blush on the younger rapper's face seemed like it was there to stay. Its intensity holding steady while Kelly’s big warm hands worked his sweats and underwear up his knees. Silently stopping him with a firm press when he tried to push off the sink to stand up on his feet and help. “Just- wait a few minutes alright.”

The other man’s concern was clear as day, but that didn’t make Marshall dislike the treatment any less. “Don’t be dramatic.” It was just sex. Different from the usual kind sure but, nonetheless, sex. 

A short huff and Kelly was standing in front of him again, pressing close and dipping his head down in what Marshall assumed was another kiss. Until he moved to meet it and only met cheek instead. Both of the other male’s firm hands sliding up underneath his ass to lift him up and snap his underwear and pants back into place. The smile that tugged at the blonde’s cheek felt beneath his lips.

Now he was the one blushing.

Snapping his head back the older rapper tried to power past the embarrassing misunderstanding by shoving Kelly away yet again. His fingers flying up to roughly yank down his own shirt and eyes avoiding the brat’s at all costs. 

“What? Don’t get all shy on me-“ Kelly’s body was trying to weasel its way back between his legs, those big palms open to the air in a similar way to a military surrender. That cheeky smile stretching across his face, doing nothing but stoking the fires of Marshall’s frustration. “We can always get right back to kissing-“

“Fuck off-“ Smacking away another attempt at affection, Marshall ignored the protest in his hips and ass and scooted forward to the edge of the sink. Fully intending on shoving his way past the blonde and escaping the humiliating situation all together. 

Again Kelly tried to stop him. Worry flashing and hands pointlessly reaching out. "Dude! I'm serious you-" this smack away was hard enough to get the blonde cursing. Marshall's annoyance peaking in a bold jerk forward back onto his feet. Mouth opening with the full intention of again telling the brat to fuck off.

Except, as soon as his body weight completely settled down on his feet his legs buckled. The boneless tremble throughout his thighs and sharp shoot of pain up his ass and back catching him so off-guard he felt dizzy. 

If it wasn’t for Kelly catching him, Marshall is certain he would have hit the tile in an embarrassing fall, but thankfully the blonde’s reflexes were quick. Long arms looping tight around his waist and shoulders to hug him close. Marshall’s nose squished right into the cologne-drowned fabric of Kelly’s shirt. “I tried to warn you-“ The other male’s tone isn’t necessarily condescending, but an attitude has definitely started to tint the edges. “Gonna break a hip or something if you fall.”

Marshall’s face is boiling hot again, his fingers cutting sharply into the blonde’s sides while he struggles to find his footing. “S-Shut up-“ The throb that’s reignited itself in his ass is so much sharper than he had expected. “Your fault I can’t feel my fucking legs-“

Warm breath tickles the older rapper’s neck. A chuckle rumbling up deep from within Kelly’s chest while he adjusts his grip into more of a hug. Long fingers ruffling through Marshall’s short hair at the back of his neck. “You know, most people would take that as a compliment right?”

Flustered, Marshall can’t help but shake his head softly to knock away the other man’s stroking fingers and incessant nuzzling. His body leaning back far enough to meet Kelly’s eye in a glare, but not to double the sting. “Yeah, well, don’t. It’s not.” He hates how his own hands are still clinging on tightly. Knees weak and heart heavy. “I ain’t saying nothing nice about that fucking baseball bat you’ve got between your legs. It’ll swell up bigger than your ego-“

A cheeky smile met his dirty look. Kelly’s amusement with his struggling obvious. The blonde’s next retort ruining any chance Marshall’s blush might have had at disappearing.“You’re seriously fucking cute, you know that?” The palm that was cupping his head somehow found it’s way around to his cheek. Kelly’s eyes closing into slits while he dipped down to bump noses. “Like a grumpy ass alley cat or some shit. Making it really hard for me to wanna leave now.”

If he was honest with himself, Marshall didn’t particularly want to leave the bathroom either. Partially because of how nightmarish walking seemed like it might feel and also because of just how addicting Kelly’s warm hands and soft lips felt. “Tough.”

Sighing so hard Marshall could almost taste it, the blonde abruptly jerked his head back to stare up at the ceiling. “Yeah, yeah. I know.” His tone was shifting erratically again, jumping from annoyed to amused to depressed sounding faster than the brunette can keep up with. Another sharp look down and an almost sheepish expression suddenly seemed to be taking over Kelly’s face. “Can I at least buy you dinner tonight though?”

“W-What?” That wasn’t what he’d expected to hear. Maybe a flirty little request for a round two, but not an actual date invitation. 

Kelly seemed less shy about it now though, after he’s gotten the question out. His eyebrows furrowing and lip setting into a brief pout before he repeats the question. “Dinner. Like me and you at my hotel. The restaurant’s pretty freaking swanky and the food’s good. I don’t- I just… I seriously can’t believe like any of this actually just happened right now. Or that- fuck, that I popped your goddamn cher- ow-“

Even if the context of Kelly’s joke technically applied, that wasn’t going to stop Marshall from using the placement of his hands to pinch. “My ass ain’t a pussy you brat-“

“Ouch- still- fuck-“ Another pinch of that tatted stomach had Marshall’s back meeting the countertop once more. His own painful grunt sneaking out from the sudden jerk backward, one of Kelly’s large hands snatching his up to pin them between their chests. “Stop pinching me dude! Christ, it’s no wonder you’re single all the time-“ Any attempt at disputing that statement was smothered by a hard grab of his fuzzy jaw and a firm, but brief, kiss. Kelly’s breath puffing hot against his lips once they parted, frustration audible in his huff. “Are you gonna let me wine and dine you before we fuck again or not, old man?”

Glaring, Marshall let out his own quieter huff. Fingers wiggling in the other male’s surprisingly strong grasp while he chewed the offer over inside his head. Every rational brain cell he had screaming an obvious no.

This hookup never should have happened in the first place. He wasn’t gay, wasn’t drunk, hell- before this moment he didn’t even particularly like the fact that Kelly existed. So to go from beefing with the younger rapper, to getting fucked by him, and then somehow on a date? That sequence of events just sounded laughably impossible in itself. He would have to be out of his mind to do anything other than shove Kelly off and hobble his throbbing ass back out to the party to find Paul. 

Was he really going to let some pretty blue eyes and a cocky mouth sway him like this?

“The way my ass feels right now you owe me at least three fucking dinners you stupid twink.”

Apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😳😳😳 This might be my filthiest bottom Em yet. But then again. I do have at least 4 more bottom em requests to go 😏😏 so we'll see!!  
> Hope you all enjoyed! ♡ all comments are super appreciated and motivate my sad ass to keep posting 🥺🥺   
> Smooches ♡

**Author's Note:**

> I had a little bit of fun with this, hope it's what you wanted 😊


End file.
